Till Death Do Us Part
by Ms. Goodfellow
Summary: I was there when he was crowned King of Faerie. I was there when his world shattered around him. I was there when he met his ultimate demise. I was there because I was his slave. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello lovely people! I'm back!**

**I've been keeping completely silent about this because I didn't want to make any promises I couldn't keep and get any hopes up. For the past few months, I've been working on this new story, forcing myself to finish writing the entire thing before posting. And I did! Yep, this entire story is finished, and you know what that means? A new update every week! No more waiting months! Yay!**

**Just a warning, this story is very AU. And it might make you cringe a bit. It is not what I'd consider a "fluffy" story, and it has a lot of adult themes. It will be moving into the M section later on, but for now it's fine in T! **

**Also be warned that there is mentions of rape (non-consensual sex) and abuse. If you are triggered by any of that, do not read!**

**Alright, that's enough of my rambling! Please read and review and have a jolly good time! **

* * *

The door of the dirty room creaked open, effectively waking me from my restless slumber. I had been huddled in the back of my pen, my knees pulled to my chest, desperately trying to find warmth. It had been pouring outside for what felt like weeks, and water was collecting on the cold stone floor. I kept my head down as voices entered the room, followed by footsteps. It was most likely just another royal looking for a girl.

In this time period of the 1800s here in Faerie, it is customary that upon a young noble boy's tenth birthday, they receive a girl; affectionately referred to as their companion. This companion would then give the boys', well, companionship. Although, it was more commonly known as slavery. Of course, at the time I was selected, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Little orphaned girls from ages 5-18, like me, were stored in companion houses, where they were kept in pens and cages as they waited to be selected by a royal as their companion.

I'd been in that grungy room for a year at the least, seeing many girls being selected and taken away. I wanted to be picked, to get away from the cold cell, but all the men that entered never even glanced at my unruly hair and scrawny, translucent body. The men that fed us always sneered at me and laughed, saying I'm was too ugly for a royal. I'd given up hope that I'd ever be selected. I thought I'd just stay in my cage until I got too old to be someone's companion. Then I'd be sold as a slave. I didn't know which is worse.

"Pick out which one you want, Puck," I heard a booming voice say.

I lifted my head, puzzled. Very rarely were the royal boys brought back here. Usually their fathers came and picked out their companion for them, always choosing the prettiest and healthiest of girls. I was always overlooked.

I heard scuffling as light steps echoed through the room. I didn't have to look to know that all the girls in their pens would be pressed as close as they could be to the young boy walking down the aisle, begging silently. We weren't allowed to speak when potential buyers were browsing, our current keepers made that very clear, but our forlorn facial expressions often begged for us.

I jumped suddenly as I heard a voice outside my pen.

"Is this one alright?" the young voice questioned.

"Ah, she's just a shy one. Keeps to herself mostly. A bit of a crier." A familiar voice informed the boy.

I peered out of my cage to see which girl they were talking about, but my eyes met a young boy pressed against the wire lining my pen. His bright green eyes were staring at me, watching my every movement. A smile broke on his face when he met my eyes.

"Don't be scared," he whispered to me as he stuck his fingers through the wire, calling me to him.

I crawled over to him unsurely, a small bubble of excitement rising inside of me. Could it be that he wanted me? No one had ever spoken to me so gently. What if I got to go home with him? I could leave this miserable place!

I reached my fingers up to touch his but a yell stopped me.

"Don't you dare touch the Crowned Prince of Faerie!" my keeper yelled. I jumped and clumsily scooted backwards, back into my corner and straight through the water puddle.

I hugged my legs into my chest and started sniffling, trying to hold the tears in. The prince's face contorted with anger as he snapped his head to the keeper.

"Why'd you scare her?!"

I flinched at the sudden noise and buried my head in my knees.

"Puck," came the booming voice from earlier warningly.

"He scared her! Look, now she's huddled back there; I can't even have a good look at her," he whined angrily.

"Then move on. You don't want a dreadful girl like that anyways," came the booming voice.

My head lifted slowly, deep in thought. He didn't like me. The man didn't like me. But the boy might. I stared at him still standing in front of my cage. He's the only one that had ever shown an interest in me. He's my only hope to get out to this place.

I didn't dare get closer to him, but I pulled my knees away from me and attempted to wipe away the few tears that leaked from my eyes. The boy noticed my movement and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I do want her."

He wanted _me_. He chose _me_. My escape from this cell would be sooner than I thought.

"Puck, there are other girls here that would be much more suited for you than that one. Look at her. She's as white as a ghost; she'll burn anytime you take her into the sun. And that hair, it's a mess. She's not a very attractive one, look at how tiny she is."

"I don't care. I'll take extra care of her. Please, Father. She's the one I want," said the boy, looking away from me now to the man he'd called his father.

The man paced down the row of girls. "You haven't even gotten a good look around," he said, peering in to a pen further down.

"I don't want to. I want her!" his voice rose again as he yelled at the man.

The big man sighed and looked at the head keeper. "What's her story?"

At this, the boy smiled back at me victoriously.

My keeper gave a shrug. "She was sold by her parents when she was just a baby. Don't know who raised her, but we got her a year back. We guess she's about 8. The man swore she'd never been touched."

The man nodded. "Get her out. Let's have a look at her."

The boy moved back as my keeper walked over with his set of keys to unlock the door to my pen. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed in my place until he waved for me to come closer.

"Get on out girl. They want a look at ya," the keeper whispered angrily. I quickly scrambled up and out the door.

It had been so long since I'd actually stood, so I stumbled out of the pen and fought to regain my balance. The man with the booming voice was now holding the boy back by his shoulders. The boy's smile wasn't hidden as he continued to stare at me.

Some other men that came with the boy and his father approached me now from where they had been standing at the entrance and grabbed my arms, looking me over. They moved each of my fingers and then my toes, as if looking for any deformities. Finally, they stepped back and nodded to the father.

"Are you sure she's the one you want?"

The boy only nodded, smiling at me.

"Alright. We'll take her. Get the papers."

At that, the boy smiled even wider.

"Right this way, your majesty," the head keeper said, opening the door for him and his son to walk through.

One of the men near me grabbed my arm and led me through the door as well. The boy watched me closely, excitement evident on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He'd freed me. I was his companion now.

"She was never given a name," I heard the keeper say.

I looked up at him. I'd always just been called 'girl'.

"Well, she must have a name," the father spoke. "Puck, what do you want to call her?"

The boy, Puck, stared at me for a few seconds, looking me up and down before turning back to his father.

"Sabrina. I want her name to be Sabrina."


	2. Chapter 1

_8 Years Later_

"Wake up, companion! Crowned Prince Puck is calling for you from his bed," came an annoyed voice the door of my bed chamber.

I stirred and sat up in my bed, my teeth chattering. It was cold in the servants quarters, and my fire had gone out in the night. I shivered and pulled my blanket up more. This never happened when I stayed in Puck's room. It was always kept warm for the prince. But that was about the only thing I missed about the nights in the prince's room.

The thought of a warm room had me pulling my sheets back and stepping onto the freezing cold stones of the floor. I quickly walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with the head of Puck's waiting staff. The woman merely sneered at me before walking away, leaving me to take the somewhat familiar path to the prince's bed chamber alone.

I had moved out of Puck's room the week before. He was turning 18 tomorrow. He was not a boy anymore, and he had to "learn to control his urges", as the king had stated. I was taken from his extravagant suite and put into a cold bedchamber on the other side of his wing, the side that faced the wind. Even with the fire burning it was hard to stay warm.

I didn't knock, I never did, and walked in to find that I was correct about the prince's suite. It was very warm, even the stone floor. Puck was sitting up in his bed and smiled when I entered.

"Sabrina, it feels like ages since you've been here," he said as he patted his bed for me to come sit.

"I was here just yesterday, Puck," I mumbled as I approached the giant bed.

While I didn't miss much about the nights in this suite, I did miss the bed. It was much more comfortable than the small straw mattress they'd given me. I shivered as Puck pulled me into bed next to him. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or the contact that brought upon the chills.

"Good lord, Sabrina, you're freezing!" he exclaimed as his arm snaked around my waist.

"My fire went out last night," I said quietly, feeling Puck's lips against my shoulder.

"Who was supposed to be keeping it?" he mumbled as he peppered kisses down my arm.

"I was," I laughed at his foolish question.

The kissing stopped as Puck sat up in bed, an annoyed look on his face. "Then how will you sleep? This is ridiculous! Someone should be assigned to keep your fire while you sleep!"

I cringed slightly, knowing what was coming. Puck had quite the temper, and quickly became angry at things that upset him. One of my duties over the years was to calm him, but it was hard to subdue the stubborn prince.

"Why? I'm not of importance anymore, Puck. I'm just your old companion. You're a man now, you don't need me anymore."

This seemed to make him even angrier.

"I still need you, Sabrina," he said coldly. "I don't care what my father or anyone else says. I'll always need you. As long as I am in this palace, you will be also."

I tried to hide the discomfort I knew was evident on my face. Luckily, Puck didn't seem to notice.

"Come now, Sabrina. I'm hungry. Let's go to breakfast," Puck told me suddenly, his usual happy tone now in place.

"But, I thought…" I trailed off, not wanting to remind him of why he usually had me here.

He looked expectantly at me, and I knew I had to speak up.

"I was told you were calling for me," I mumbled.

Puck calling for me to come to his bed chambers usually meant only one thing. Something that involved a lot more than snuggling on his bed.

"Oh, that. Well, today I needed you here to walk with me to breakfast," he said, shooting me a cheeky smile as he stood from the bed.

I watched as he casually walked over to his dressing area. He was completely naked. I wish I could still sleep naked without freezing to death.

"I don't have my clothes with me," I protested, but he would have none of it.

"You can wear my dressing robe. It's of no importance."

"I can't. His majesty wouldn't like that."

"I'm ordering it, Sabrina," he cut me off in his authoritative tone.

I flinched at his command. If he ever used that tone with me I knew better than to argue. Out of instinct I bowed my head, not looking at him, as I did when we were not alone. I dressed in the clothes he handed me and didn't speak.

He took my hand when we were both ready and walked me down to the dining room, as we had so many times before. The air was tense, but it wasn't the first time for that either.

Puck was a crown prince after all. He had been brought up thinking that he is right, and anyone who opposed him is dead wrong. He was usually gentle with me, but on occasion, he got snippy, like that morning. He never apologized, though. In the eight years we'd been together, not once have I ever heard him apologize to anyone.

We entered the dining room silently. The king and queen already sat at the large dining table, along with Puck's younger brother, Mustardseed. Sitting on the floor beside Mustardseed was his companion, Daphne. Puck and his brother were very close, and I saw Daphne often in the house. We were good friends.

"I believe Sabrina has a place at the servants' table, Crowned Prince," the queen spoke gently.

Puck gave his mother a frown. "She will sit next to me while I eat as she has since the day she was brought home. Won't you, Sabrina?" he spoke affectionately toward me, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him.

"As you wish, your highness," I quietly recited the words I'd learned eight years ago. The words that defined my existence in this palace.

"Lovely, then it's settled; Sabrina will eat with me," Puck announced to everyone, letting go of his grasp on my chin.

I walked with him to his chair and sat next to it on the cold floor. Usually a pillow waited for me, but since I had moved out of Puck's room it had been taken. I supposed it was an incentive to get me to eat at the servants' table, but it wasn't me that chose this. Puck always demanded I join him for meals, and who am I to deny the Crowned Prince of Faerie anything?

The tabletop was high enough that it was over my head even when I sat up straight. Daphne sat next to me on the floor, as she always did when Mustardseed joined the family for a meal. Neither of us were allowed to eat with the families; we had to wait until they were done, but Mustardseed and Puck both made a game of who could sneak their companion the most food during the meal. Puck held the title after many years.

His majesty and the queen started discussing something as the food was brought out. Daphne leaned over and started whispering to me, as she always did.

"Where's your pillow, Sabrina?" she asked, a crease in her brow.

Daphne had a very sad backstory. She was stolen from her home in the night and dreamed of someday returning there. I had always thought that plan was ridiculous. Mustardseed treated Daphne well enough from what I could tell. She was never abused like some of the other companions we came in contact with. But now that I was losing my companion position, I could see why Daphne would want to return home.

If I had a family to go back to, I think I would be tempted to run away as well, but Puck was the only family I've ever known.

"They took it away last week. They say I can't be a companion anymore, the Crown Prince is a man now and companions are for boys," I explained quietly, so as not to be heard by anyone but Daphne.

"What happens when you aren't a companion anymore?" Daphne's eyes widened in fear.

"They've taken me from his bed; I have my own chamber now. I'm not supposed to be around him as much anymore. He has to learn to control his urges," I quoted the king.

Daphne looked even more terrified.

"That sounds horrid."

"It's not that bad. I'm just scared I'll get tossed away and left for dead."

She only nodded, still looking scared as ever. I saw her glance up at Mustardseed, then back to me. Mustardseed was only sixteen. Daphne still had two years left with him, while my days were being numbered.

Tomorrow, Puck would turn eighteen. He'd be a real man then. Probably get married soon after. When he had a wife, he would no longer have a need for his old companion from childhood. I'd be useless to him. The thought excited me, but also made me scared. Puck had been my life for years. How would I adjust to life without him?

A roll dropped into my lap as I imagined a life without Puck. I snapped out of my thoughts and picked up the roll. Puck always started the game with a roll.

* * *

**Hi everybody! How's your week been? Mine's been pretty nice. And the lovely reviews I've gotten have definitely made it nicer!**

**Just a disclaimer, this is like, a real-world AU. So when I say like "Kingdom of Faerie" or whatever, I mean like a normal, non-magical kingdom back in the 1800s. Like, picture renaissance-esque England. That sort of thing, if you get my drift.**

**Also, I love getting reviews from you guys cause I feel like you're all my friends! Leave me a review right now telling me about your week. Anything good happen? Anything bad? I want to know! Reviews don't always have to be about the story! (although those are nice, too!)**

**Until next week, lovelies! Remember to review and be a friend! Have a good week!**


	3. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Daphne and I were permitted to go eat our own meal in the kitchen. It was never as lavish as the meal the royal family enjoyed, but it was still good.

Basil greeted us when we entered. He'd come to the palace only a year after I arrived. He was a member of the Grimm royal family, who lived in the Grimm Kingdom. When Faerie defeated them, he was taken as a prize. The young Grimm Prince now worked as a lowly kitchen boy for the Goodfellow Royal Family. Despite that, Basil was always happy and gleeful, and a smile seemed plastered to his face permanently. Unless of course, he came in contact with a member of the royal family; he didn't particularly fancy their presence.

Like Daphne, Basil would sometimes discuss running away back to his home, but he would also voice his fears of what he might find there, or more importantly, what he might not find.

"Good morning, Sabrina! Daphne!" Basil smiled happily.

"Morning, Basil." We replied as we walked to the little table set apart for us.

"What is she doing here?!" came the harsh yell of the head cook, making me jumping.

I turned to see the large man pointing a spoon at my head. He never liked me, in fact, most of the servants at the palace never liked me. Puck has always had me treated like a princess, and it got under the skin of everyone in the palace, including the king and queen.

"It's breakfast time, sir!" Basil yelled back light-heartedly.

"I've been given orders that this girl eats at the servants table or doesn't eat at all," He stepped closer to me, still waving his spoon around.

"The Crowned Prince commanded I sit with him as he ate," I said softly, keeping my head down.

"His Majesty, King Oberon of Faerie gave me specific direction to make sure that you only eat at the servants' table. I believe my orders out rank yours, _companion_," he spoke the word with anger, as most of the servants did.

I flinched at his hate-filled words. Everyone else was silent. He outranked all of us, especially with his orders coming from such a high place.

"I'll wait while you eat Daphne." I told him, knowing I couldn't argue any further.

Daphne gave me a pitiful look as she headed towards the table. As Daphne ate, I stood with Basil while he washed dishes. He hummed a light tune as he scrubbed the dishes I recognized from the breakfast table.

"Kitchen Boy!" I heard Puck's voice echo through the kitchen.

"I'm here, your highness." Basil responded, begrudgingly.

"Kitchen Boy, tell Sabrina and Daphne that Mustardseed and I…" he stopped when he walked around the corner and saw me standing with Basil.

"Sabrina, why aren't you eating?" he asked me, his face scrunching up.

I looked down to his riding boots, a habit I developed over the years. Any time I knew he wouldn't like what I was about to say, I'd watch his feet.

"Answer me," he spoke firmly, crossing the room to stand next to me.

"His majesty ordered that I am no longer permitted to eat in the kitchen."

"Then where are you meant to eat?"

"At the servants table, while the royal family eats their meal."

"You are not a servant," Puck's voice was very tense and he balled his hands into fists.

"I'm a slave," I commented quietly.

This only upset Puck more. His fist slammed onto the counter next to me making me jump and gasp.

"You are not a slave!"

I flinched at his shout and dropped my head down further. I suddenly felt Puck's arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I stiffened, but it went unnoticed.

"You are not a slave, Sabrina," he whispered. "And I will not let you starve."

I nodded into his chest. Puck hated getting no response, but I did not want to speak. I felt him kiss my head then pull away gently.

"Mustardseed and I are going riding. We won't be back until lunch, so you'll need to eat with the servants until I can speak with my father," he said as he grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes away from his boots to look into his.

I only nodded again and he smiled lightly. He pulled my face to his and gave me a gentle kiss.

When he dropped his hand and pulled back, I smiled, wanting him to think I enjoyed his touch.

"There's my darling. I'll correct all this mess and you'll be back where you belong soon enough," He promised then took a step back.

I wanted to voice my opinion to him. Tell him the Crown Prince's orders would mean nothing when compared to the King's, and that he'd just be wasting his time. But I held my tongue. Puck didn't like to be confronted.

I spent the rest of the day in the library with Daphne, aside from meals, when I was forced to sit with the palace servants to eat. The food was bad, and I hardly got as much as I was used to. I would never have dreamt of complaining to anyone though. Puck would throw a fit, then the staff would dislike me even more.

Hours after dinner, Puck and Mustardseed came calling for us. I was becoming nervous, being away from him for so long. Rarely were we ever apart for more than a few hours. They burst through the library doors, laughing and roughhousing as they came in. Both their faces were red and their hair was tousled; no doubt they'd been outside. Snow was still lingering in Puck's hair.

"We've been told to scurry off to bed," Mustardseed spoke to Daphne once he and Puck stopped laughing.

"Big day tomorrow!" Puck shouted, running to me, picking me up and spinning me around. I forced a small laugh and tried to keep myself from getting dizzy as Puck set me back down.

"You'll never sleep. You're too excited," I told him as I steadied myself.

"I don't plan on it. You'll be staying in my bed tonight, Sabrina. Let someone try to keep you away from me!"

Mustardseed laughed at this, then turned to his own companion. "Come along, Daphne. We must be going to our quarters as well."

Puck said goodbye to his brother, then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallways to his suite. Before we could enter, we were suddenly stopped by the head maid. She used to be Puck's nanny, and then when he was no longer in need of her as such, she became a maid. Apparently, no one had informed her of this switch in duties, because she still always commanded Puck about. Something he rather despised, but dealt with.

"The companion is not allowed in your bed while you rest, Puck," her scornful tone rang through the empty corridor.

"I am Crown Prince Puck to you maid, you will not address me with such little respect. And furthermore, I do as I please, with whomever pleases me, whenever it pleases me," said Puck in his stern 'king' voice.

He'd gotten a bit out of control those past few weeks. He had always been stubborn, but then it was if he believed he was already sitting on the throne of Faerie. I'd never heard him speak so hatefully to his old nanny. Is that what awaited me when I was no longer needed as a companion?

The woman said nothing else, so Puck continued into the room, pulling me with him. The door was only closed a moment before he was pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I waited silently for the first kiss. It was always what determined the mood of the night. Puck

set the pace, and I was there to make sure it was as pleasurable for him as possible.

"I missed you at the meals. There Mustardseed's girl was, sitting next to him quietly. I've never seen her there without you beside her. I had no one to feed as I ate," he chuckled lightly as he traced his finger on my arm.

One of his hands found its way into my hair and started gently pulling the wavy golden locks. He loved my hair. He used to always tell me that when he was little, he dreamed of having a companion with pretty yellow hair. When he saw me that day in the cage, he was instantly drawn to me. He would always finish the tale of course, with what made his mind up, my eyes. He was always going on about my 'darling blue eyes'.

"Do you realize that today is the anniversary of the day we met Sabrina?" he whispered.

"I hadn't thought about it," I responded curtly.

Until he had spoken of it, I had not even considered that the day held a significance. Puck was never one to remember anything that did not involve solely himself. As a result, I never remembered anything that does not involve solely Puck. He was my world, literally. I never thought he would hold that day special. He never had before.

"Eight years ago today I saw you dressed in those awful rags, huddled in that damp cage. It's a wonder you didn't catch your death in there, though that was an uncharacteristically warm December," he began rambling, as he usually did when speaking of a memory.

"That was the happiest day of my life," I told him once he finished his rambles. Although it rang somewhat true, I still didn't like to say it. I would never admit that I'd wished for more out of my childhood than being a companion.

He smiled at my words and pulled me even closer to him.

"It was the happiest day of my life, too. I'm so thankful I didn't choose another girl when you were frightened."

I nodded into his shoulder, remembering that day all those years ago. The first time I ever saw Puck. It was the day he freed me from my cage, the day he gave me my name, the beginning of my servitude.

"You're the greatest thing in my life. You know that, right?" he asked me. I felt uncomfortable. Companions were not supposed to be treated like this. They were merely playthings.

Puck pushed my shoulders back gently so I was staring into his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Puck," I whispered. He smiled, and I forced a smile back.

"Good girl."

He kissed my hair again and, grabbing my hand, lead me to his bed. I got on, without hesitation and laid down in the center. Puck smiled at my actions and crawled over to me. He straddled my waist, then brought his lips down to meet mine in a slow and gentle kiss.

Slow and gentle, almost loving. That's how this night is going to be.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now, I hate to be one to complain or sound whiny, and I also hate having to beg. But I've put a lot of work into this story, and the lack of reviews compared the how many people actually have been reading this story just doesn't add up. To those of you who did review, thank you soooo much. It is not under-appreciated in the slightest. And if you read and don't enjoy, then by no means do you have to review. But if you like this story, tell me! There's nothing more discouraging than seeing a lot of visitors to your story and yet only a handful of reviews.**

**So please don't take this as me being ungrateful and whiny, but I know I speak for all writers on this site when I say that reviews make a difference. They really do.**

**Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed, tell me! It only takes a second :)**


	4. Chapter 3

I felt Puck's hands on my thighs, then watched as they slid up my stomach, pushing my dress up with them. His fingers ghosted over my chest before he pulled my dress off in one swift movement. I shivered as the cold air hit my scantily clad body.

Puck's lips reconnected with mine, this time more passionately. He unbuttoned the front of his shirt and slid it off, all without breaking contact with me. I felt his body press down on mine, and I relished the warmth.

One of Puck's hands caressed my face while the other pressed against my hip, keeping me in place. He ran his nails gently down a sensitive area on my stomach and I couldn't help but arch into him.

I heard the door open on the other side of the room, but thought nothing of it. Puck's staff was always in and out of his room, no matter what Puck himself was doing. I quickly realized that this time, it was not a member of his staff when Puck was pushed off of me and a large hand grabbed my upper arm, pulling me from the bed.

"I've told you before, Puck. The companion does not stay in your bed any longer," came a booming voice. It was the King.

I cowered at his presence, staring down at his feet. I could hear Puck moving across the bed now.

"She is none of your concern," Puck shouted at his father. "I'm a man now. I do what I please. Who I choose to bed is my decision and my decision alone!"

"If you are a man now Puck, then act like one. Men do not continue to play with their childhood toys."

"Sabrina is not a toy!"

"Puck, you can no longer have Sabrina. You can no longer bed your companion, no matter how much you enjoy their services. You must prepare yourself for a wife."

"I don't want a wife! I want Sabrina!" Puck screamed at the king. I felt the King's grip tighten on my arm. He was becoming angered by Puck's fighting.

"I am the King of Faerie! Not you, Crown Prince! And you will never become King unless you

marry! I've already arranged it, and it shall happen. Do you understand me, prince?"

Puck paused, absorbing this new information. His face grew red with fury. "Arranged to who?" he seethed.

"Princess Moth of Fae, our sister kingdom. You've met her before, no doubt?"

I felt myself feeling a bit dizzy at all the new information. Puck was already engaged and his 18th birthday hadn't even arrived yet. The king wanted me away from his son as quickly as possible.

Puck stepped down from the bed and got closer to me and his father.

"I've met her," was all he said.

"Good. You'll be married in Spring. We're announcing your engagement tomorrow night at the

ball."

To that, Puck said nothing. He only stood silently. The air was tense and suffocating. I stayed quiet, still processing what had been said.

"Now, say goodnight to your companion, Puck. She'll be coming with me," said King Oberon, pushing me forward slightly but still keeping a tight grip on my arm.

"She's mine!" Puck shouted, grabbing my other arm and attempting to pull me to him.

Puck was no match for the King's strength, though. I was being pulled in opposite directions by the father and son, still trying to contain my feelings.

"Do you wish to become King one day, Puck?" the King spoke evenly.

Puck didn't respond, but I could see him staring daggers at his father.

"Then I suggest you release her. It's either the throne or this girl, make your choice."

"You can't do that!" came Puck's protest. It came out as more of a desperate plea than anger.

"I make the rules, my son. Let go of your companion or surrender your crown."

Without even a moment's hesitation, Puck dropped his hold on me. I looked at him quickly, but he avoided my eyes. Despite my dislike of the prince, I still felt a bit stung. It didn't take him a second to choose his throne over me.

It was foolish of me to feel insulted. I was just his companion. I meant nothing to the prince, despite what he told me. It was silly of me to think he'd ever even consider choosing me over the throne.

If I was lucky, I'd become a servant, but most likely I'd be sold to another royal. No matter how many times Puck denied it, I was a slave. I'd been bought and would be sold again to get me as far from the prince as possible.

I saw Puck looking at me, and could have sworn I saw a twinge of sadness in his eyes. I couldn't trust myself to judge if it was sincere or an act, though, for the prince often played these games. The king started pulling me out of Puck's bed chamber, but paused before we exited.

"She will remain your companion until your wedding day, then she will be relocated. But Puck, don't test my words. If you choose to try, I will strip you of your title and feel no remorse."

I cried myself to sleep that night. Not because I was upset over being taken from Puck, but because I didn't like the suddenness of the changes taking place at the palace. I hated to admit it, but I would much rather remain the prince's companion than be sold off. I hated the idea of becoming a slave, but this time without the benefits of a dear companion.

In the morning, I was awoken by a pounding on my door. I remained in bed, not wanting to deal with what waited for me outside of my room. There was no reason for me to leave; I was not allowed near the Crown Prince.

The pounding came harder, but I still made no move to answer. It's not like anyone needed my service that desperately. All the other servants hated me regardless of what I did.

"Sabrina?" Puck's voice called, just barely loud enough for me to hear it.

Out of reflex I immediately stood from the bed, adjusting my nightgown.

"Yes, your highness?" I called back, hiding my confusion.

The door quickly opened and Puck slipped inside. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head away.

He stepped back, shocked by my actions.

"Sabrina…"

"Happy Birthday, Crown Prince," I said curtly. He gave me a stare.

"You'll be late for breakfast, your highness," I told him, pulling a shawl across my shoulders.

"Why are you calling me that? We're in private, Sabrina," he said, obviously confused.

He'd catch on. He wasn't dumb. When he leaned in to kiss me again, I turned away once more. This time he became angry.

"I command you to kiss me," he stated sternly. I shook my head.

"No, Crown Prince. His majesty does not want me to be your companion any longer. You're 18 now."

Puck gave me an angry glare. "Kiss me now."

I gave a sigh, then tilted my head back. Puck crashed his lips onto mine, roughly sucking and pulling on my bottom lip to show his dominance. He even kissed like a royal.

Puck pulled away, his face displaying his happiness at getting his way. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, and instead pulled away from him.

"Now, stop calling me Crown Prince. My name is Puck to you, pet," he beamed, pulling me back to him. I allowed myself to bury my face into his chest, the silk of his shirt feeling soft against my cheek.

"Your fire went out again," came his voice. I shrugged.

"It is only the life of a servant," I mumbled. Puck looked upset by this.

"You are not a servant. You are my companion."

"That's just another word for servant," I said, pulling away from Puck once more and fetching the dress I wore daily..

Puck didn't say anything as I pulled on my clothing and braided my long hair into two plaits.

After watching me get ready, Puck finally spoke up. "Come now, let's go to breakfast."

I did as he said and let him lead me to the kitchen, where the servants ate. As soon as we entered the room, all the servants stood out of respect for him.

"Happy Birthday, your highness," came the broken chorus that rang through the room. Puck ignored the servants and continued leading me. He often expressed to me his dislike of the servants, for the mere fact they were below him. He always looked for the opportunity to punish one.

He and Mustardseed sometimes played a harsh game to test the maids. They would intentionally break things in front of the women to see what they would do. They'd gotten more than a few servants in serious trouble during their little games.

Puck stopped me in front of an empty bench, gesturing for me to sit down. He pecked my forehead, in front of all the servants, then told me he'd find me after breakfast.

I'd only been sitting for a few minutes before the heckling began.

"Must be nice, being treated like a princess even though we all know you're just a slave," a maid called from down the table.

"She's no princess anymore, Mary! She's been forced to dine with the lowly servant class instead of alone in the kitchen!" a voice from another table called.

"Ignore them," a voice beside me whispered.

I turned my head and was met with the kind eyes of an older lady. She smiled at me.

"They're just jealous."

I nodded slightly and looked back down to my plate.

"I'm Relda, one of Crown Prince Puck's maids," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sabrina, Puck's companion," I replied, though she probably already knew who I was.

"Puck! The little wench is calling the Crown Prince by his first name! Oh, look at me, I'm Puck's

companion!" another man shouted, obviously having listened in on mine and Relda's conversation.

I looked down again, embarrassed. I wanted to tell them that it wasn't as great as it I wasn't treated like a princess. That I didn't enjoy being a companion. But I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Hush now, you fool! You're only jealous that you can't speak so openly to the royals. You'd have your head taken if Crown Prince heard you jabbing at his companion! Sabrina's as close to royalty as will ever sit at these tables, and you shall treat her with respect!" Relda retaliated.

"Royalty? Relda, you're a maid for the young prince yourself, I know you've seen what that boy's use is, and it ain't nothing near nobility, much less royalty! You can dress an ass in the finest saddles and trinkets, but at the end of the day, it's still not a horse!"

I stood from the table then and began to walk away silently. I didn't need to eat. I couldn't eat, not with their harassment. I couldn't stay there another moment.

"Running off, little whore?" a man taunted as I walked by him.

Anger bubbled inside of me like it never had before. What had I ever done to these people? I knew that more than half of them were slaves, bought specifically for one job, just like me.

"No," I turned to him, speaking directly to one of my tormentors for the first time, "I'm going to wait for the Crown Prince to finish his meal. I'm sure he'll be delighted to know the conversation that occupies the servants dining table. You're all aware of his favorite game, no doubt?"

No one spoke up, so I continued. "Getting servants punished. He and young Prince Mustardseed are in a competition. Puck is very competitive, and this time he'll actually have

reasonable cause."

The room went silent as I walked out. I'd never thought about it before, but compared to the other servants, I did have more influence. It was no secret that Puck was attached to me; in some opinions, namely the King's, too attached. And it was also no secret that Puck got pretty much whatever he wanted around the palace. One word to him, and I could have any of the servants beheaded. Not that I'd ever wanted such a thing previously, but after only a day of sharing a table with them, I wouldn't mind seeing some of their severed heads rolling around on the dirt floor of the courtyard.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Just to clear things up, in no way was I trying to seem annoyed or offended by the lack of reviews in the last chapter, nor was I complaining. All I meant was that, for newer stories especially, reviews are very important in order to keep the writer inspired and wanting to put out the best work for their readers. Because who wants to write a story if nobody will like it? And that's all I meant by that. That reviewing is an important part of the FF community and we all could do a better job at leaving reviews for our peers in this community.**

**Also, for the handful of you confused by Puck and Sabrina's relationship, it will (hopefully) become more clear as the story progresses. Remember this is a made up world, and relationships like the one in this story have not really every existed. It really has nothing to be compared to. So keep that in mind!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Important notice at bottom! Make sure to read it! **

* * *

After leaving the dining room, I realized how foolish I had been. None of the servants deserved to be beheaded, though Puck would surely think otherwise. They were, as Relda had put it, just jealous.

Instead of going off to wait for Puck I walked to the kitchen. It was very busy, due to the Prince's birthday ball tonight, but I managed to convince Basil to sneak off into the storage room. I joined him there, hoping no one would find me, especially not the head cook.

"People will always be jealous of the companion. It just happens. It only means you've got something worth having, a place at a higher circle, that's all."

I had poured out my feelings to the young Grimm prince, and he sat comforting me.

"But I'm losing it all, Basil. My days are numbered. Puck and this 'Moth' are to be married in the spring. What happens then? The servants welcome me with open arms as one of their own?" I moaned. I wasn't one to complain for the most part, but the idea of being sold again made me want to vomit.

Basil and Daphne were really the only people I could openly talk to, especially about matters such as the royal family.

"I don't know what will happen, Sabrina. Only time will tell."

"I'm tired of waiting. He doesn't even want me anymore, Basil. He gave me up last night without a fight. I'm just another possession to him, and everyone grows tired of their possessions eventually. What am I supposed to do? They're going to sell me to who knows where, to do who knows what. I don't want to be a slave again," I confessed, refusing to let a tear fall from my eye.

A serious expression crossed his features. He leaned in closer to me and I instinctively leaned closer to him.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, all laughter gone from his voice. He was completely serious.

"Yes, I can't stand this anymore," I told him breathily. Was he leading on to something?

"Run away with me tonight, back to my people. I can free you. You'll be able to do as you please. No more serving an ungrateful prince. No more snippy jealous servants. You'll be free to do whatever you wish," Basil spoke quickly in hushed tones.

"Leave the palace? We'll never get away. They'll find us. Puck will know I'm missing." I countered, my head mulling over the new idea. Leaving the palace...

"Not if we leave after they announce the engagement. Everyone will have their eyes on Puck and his bride-to-be, and all the attention will go right to his head. You'll be the last thing on his mind."

I nodded. It was true. The night would be all about Puck, and he'd be loving every minute of it. He wouldn't notice when I slipped away, and then by morning I'd be long gone when he came calling to my room.

"How will we get out?" I whispered to him, suddenly afraid that someone was listening to us.

"We'll wait until right before the announcement. The king will surely start having everyone gathered to make a toast. That's when we'll slip out the back kitchen service entrance that leads to the stables."

"But how will we get a horse? All the hands will be out there watching the visitor's carriages," I interrupted.

"They always bring in new hands for events like this. We just need to act like we know what we're doing. Say a guest is leaving and we're getting their horses. After that, we head south to my kingdom."

He really had this all planned out. I wondered how long he'd been planning this. I sat silently, taking in all of his words. I was skeptical of course. It was a great risk with many plans that could go awry. I couldn't stop imagining the worst.

"I need to think about this," I stated. Basil shook his head.

"What's there to think about, my dear? Freedom is calling your name."

"Puck is the one that gave me that name. He owns me."

"He may own you, but he doesn't care about you. You are his pet. His playtoy. He's going to be married soon, to a princess. He'll become king, he'll raise a family, and he won't give a damn about where you've ended up. Come with me. The Grimm Kingdom will welcome you. It's your only hope for a normal life. You won't be a slave anymore. You'll be free, Sabrina," pleaded Basil. I thought it over in my head. Everything he had said was true...

It was obvious he didn't want to leave me behind. I looked into his eyes, full of excitement. I wondered why he wanted me to go so bad.

My questions were answered as I felt a clammy hand slide over mine gently. Basil's eyes gleamed hopefully. I remained blank faced. I knew what was happening. Basil wanted me to run away with him, back to his homeland, to be his wife.

My thoughts snapped to Puck. I imagined how angry he'd be if he knew I was here with another boy, contemplating my escape from him. I suddenly was overwhelmed with a strange sensation of...sadness? I shook my head. There was no way. I was sad about the idea of leaving Puck behind?

I thought about Daphne. Even Daphne, who was fond of Mustardseed, would never pass up an opportunity to run away. I thought of her and what she told me about wanting to be free; away from her life as a companion. She dreamed of returning home, to her family. I shook my head, realizing how foolish I was being. Of course I wanted to run away from Puck. I thought of Daphne again. I couldn't run away without taking her with me.

Basil's voice brought me back to our conversation. "He's only using you, Sabrina. You're his companion, you may as well be an object in his eyes."

I nodded. I knew he was right. Puck only wanted me because, until now, he's needed me for his entertainment, his desires. But once he had his new wife, I'd disappear from his thoughts. The line Puck spoke the night before suddenly rang through my head.

'_I don't want a wife! I want Sabrina!'_

He seemed genuine, like he desperately wanted me above his betrothed princess. That didn't really matter though, he wanted the crown. He'd always wanted the crown, and the only way to get it was to marry the girl. He'd never end up with me. I had no reason to be here.

"Okay," I breathed.

Basil smiled at this and leaned back. He put his hand on my leg and rubbed his thumb in small circles.

"It's a smart choice, my darling."

I gave him an uncomfortable smile, hoping he'd get the hint. He seemed to take it as encouragement, for he began leaning in. I panicked, and quickly began speaking.

"We have to take Daphne with us though. I'd never forgive myself if I left her here when she's dreamt of running away for so long," I barked, scooting nonchalantly away Basil. He seemed to not notice my reluctance.

"Okay, but only her. We tell no one else. Deal?" Basil reached his hand out to shake mine.

I shook his hand delicately and smiled to myself. I'd be leaving before anyone could ship me off. Freedom was only a day away.

"You'd better head out. They'll be finishing breakfast up about now. He'll be looking for you," Basil pointed out and I nodded, standing from my spot on the floor.

"We'll talk more of this later?" I asked, still unsure of all the details.

He nodded and smiled happily, as if suddenly more carefree than he'd ever been. At this my confidence grew. I'd be off that night to a whole new life, a life I where I'd get to make my own decisions, a life without Puck.

The last thought made me nervously excited. He'd been my life until now. Although freedom would be amazing, I couldn't help but think of how I'd miss the Crown Prince. He was a pain, but once you spend so long with a person, you start to enjoy their good qualities.

I made my way quickly from the kitchen to find Puck standing right outside the door. He looked taken aback when I burst through, but a smile quickly took charge of his face.

"Sabrina! I was just coming after you! I've been told to go visit the tailor and I've heard you are also wanted there," said Puck, a smirk gracing his flawless features as he spoke.

"Why would I be wanted at the tailor's?" I asked, taking my eyes away from his bright smile to his eyes.

The tailor would be so busy with robes for the royal family, surely they would have no time for me. My usual every day attire was my simple navy dress, with a small cord belted around my waist. Puck once had the modest dress tailored to make the bust lower, as to show more of my cleavage. It had embarrassed me greatly, but I had no say in what the Crown Prince insisted I wore.

Despite the occasional mends, though, I was rarely needed at the tailor's. Especially not on the day of a grand ball. I've never needed it.

"You'll find out soon enough." He took my arm and started our walk to the tailor, pulling me along behind him.

The short walk was silent, but when we entered the tailor's room, noise overtook us. People hustled and bustled about, sewing and pinning and fluffing gowns and robes for the night's festivities. I looked around in awe at the many rich fabrics surrounding the room. Deep violets and glowing emeralds clouded my vision.

My attention was taken away from the dresses when I heard Mustardseed approach, Daphne tailing behind him.

"Brother!" he shouted, clapping Puck on the back. Puck gave him a sneer.

"I won't be your brother much longer, Mustardseed. Soon, I'll be your King. And you'll refer to me as such!"

Mustardseed let out a hearty laugh and ruffled his brother's hair. "Happy Birthday, Crown Prince of Faerie," he announced loudly, making a show of bowing to Puck.

Puck laughed at his brother's antics, but my attention was elsewhere.

"Sabrina," A tailor called from behind a curtain.

I looked unsurely at Puck as he walked away from his brother. He gave me a gleaming smile as he grabbed my hand and led me to behind the curtain. I gasped.

The dress that hung on the wall before me was the most magnificent dress I'd ever seen. It was a deep scarlet color made of crushed velvet. It hung in several layers, and I imagined the layers would give the appearance of floating. The bodice was laced up with golden tassels, and a golden belt was sat neatly on the hips. The sleeves were long and buttoned down to the wrists. It was the image of grace and wealth. A pair of soft black dancing slippers sat at it's feet, along with a tiny corset that was painful just to look at.

"Puck, she'll look beautiful in it," I whispered, breathing hard.

"She?" Puck said quizzically.

I turned to face him. "Why, this must be for Moth, of course? Your betrothed? Surely, she needs such a robe to stand next to her future husband and ruler of Faerie."

"It's not for Moth, Sabrina," he chuckled, walking over to me and cupping my cheek with his hand.

"For your mother then? It's quite grand, but it seems young for the queen. But then again, who knows the fashions these days," I rambled, still enamored by the beautiful dress.

"It's not for her either," came Puck's amused voice. I stared at him, confused.

"Who's it for, then?"

"It's for you. It's your outfit for tonight," he said excitedly. His smile grew even wider as he spoke. "I've had it made just for you."

I couldn't speak. I was meant to wear this? I, the lowly companion, was meant to wear the clothes only a king could afford, to my boy's wedding announcement? What would the king say about this? What would the guests say?

More important than the inevitable gossip was the guilt that suddenly washed over me a large wave.

I was running away that night. Running away in clothing that Puck had made _just_ for that night.

I looked at Puck, his face prideful. I gave him a smile. The Crown Prince had made me a dress? And would have me attend his ball? I felt a small blush on my cheeks, but quickly snapped out of it.

I was a slave. I was never going to have a life here. Puck doesn't care about me.

But even as I thought these things, I couldn't help but feel the small ounce of sadness that had consumed my mind and made me feel guilty, of all things, that'd I'd be leaving my handsome prince that very night.

* * *

**Ohhh my goshhhhh, what's gonna happen? Who knows? I do!**

**Okay, just a heads up: THIS STORY IS MOVING INTO THE M SECTION OF SISTERS GRIMM STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. So make sure you are following it so you don't miss an update by not seeing it! **

**And, to clarify, the story will be M for sexual content. Nothing toooo crazy, but it's sex, people. And non-consensual-ish, so keep that in mind.**

**Don't forget to review and I hope you have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Trigger Warning:_ There is a sex scene at the end-ish part of this chapter. I put a signal in italics of where the scene starts and ends in case you would like to skip it, because it is not a nice one filled with butterflies and romance. It is not necessarily rape, but it could be considered close. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daphne spoke quietly to me in the parlor.

I found her there alone after lunch, and that's where I explained Basil's plan to her. She seemed hesitant about the entire thing.

"Haven't you always wanted to return to your home? This could be your only chance," I whispered, desperately trying to convince her. It didn't seem to work.

"What if we're caught? We'll be made an example of, especially you and Basil. We're slaves, Sabrina. We can't just run the night of the Prince's Birthday Ball," Daphne whispered back with urgency.

"So you won't come with us?" I asked, slightly shocked by this.

"I don't understand why you are going. What's waiting for you with Basil? Crown Prince Puck adores you, he protects you. Even Mustardseed comments on how attached he is to you. I've never met a companion treated as well as you. You're treated better than most of the nobility across Faerie."

"He's getting married come spring. The King said I was to be relocated the day of his wedding. Daphne, I can't just sit and watch as things start to turn for the worse for me. I won't just sit idly as I'm stripped of everything. Basil is my only hope of a good life, one where I'm free to do as I please," I explained, hoping she would understand.

Daphne stared at me for a while before shaking her head slightly and bringing a hand to wipe away tears I hadn't realized I'd been shedding. When she leaned back, she was smiling sadly.

"You've fallen in love with him." she stated. I gave her an incredulous look.

"I have most definitely not! I am his companion, Daphne. I'm his slave!"

Daphne smiled at me. "But you can't imagine life without him, can you? I know you have feelings for him. I've seen how you look at him."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn down. I could not like Puck. I meant nothing to him, and vice versa. Sure, he was everything I had, but that doesn't mean I loved him. I would admit I was a bit attached, but not in love...

"Sabrina…" Daphne trailed off apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

I looked at Daphne. "Do you love Mustardseed?"

I already knew the answer. I knew she loved Mustardseed to an extent, but she wasn't in love with him.

"No, I don't. But there's just something I see in you and Puck. I think he has feelings for you, too. Does he ever talk about his feelings?" Daphne gently questioned.

"Puck doesn't talk of feelings." I said curtly, feeling forlorn. I wasn't sure why.

"Sabrina…"

"I know Daphne, I know he doesn't love me. I'm his companion, that's all."

"Is this why you're running? You've realized he doesn't return your feelings."

"I am running because I want to be free."

I stared into Daphne's sad, brown eyes for a few moments before looking down.

"I can't go with you," she spoke when she was sure I wouldn't respond. "I won't run the night of a ball, it's a foolish decision."

"Then it seems this is our last day together," I said, disappointed that she wouldn't come with us. She was like a sister to me.

"No, one day I will escape here, and possibly we'll meet again, outside the palace walls," she told me, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Possibly." I smiled to her.

That afternoon I stood in Puck's bed chamber to get dressed with him, as we did with every big event at the palace. He dressed quickly in his new attire, fashioned specifically for this evening, then turned around to see I hadn't even undressed. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scarlet dress.

"You'll need to get dressed before we can make my grand entrance." Puck teased, walking over to where I stood.

I sucked in a breath, thoughts buzzing through my head quicker than I could process them.

Basil and I had spoken once more after I'd said goodbye to Daphne. We would be meeting just outside the kitchen doors when the king announced Puck's engagement. Basil even told me that upon the event that I was beside Puck and couldn't slip away unnoticed, I should wait for the congratulations to commence before slowly wandering over.

Once at the kitchen doors, we would enter through the servants' entrance and then head straight back to the exit nearest the stables. After I explained what Puck was dressing me in, Basil decided it would be best to approach hired stable hands claiming to be a noble and their servant. No one would question that I looked like nobility tonight.

We would then take two horses and ride west as quickly as possible. Neither of us were sure of how far north or south we were in Faerie, but Basil was positive that as long as we headed west, we'd be in the Grimm's kingdom.

"Here, I'll help you," Puck whispered in my ear, startling me from my thoughts.

His arms wrapped around me, pressing me into his chest. I felt his breath on my neck as he undid the first button on the back of my dress. It took much longer than necessary and finally, when he moved on to the second button, he started kissing my neck.

I stood rigidly, my neck straight. Puck stopped kissing me and pulled his face back to look at me.

"Sabrina, what is the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just nervous for my entrance at the ball," I lied through my teeth.

"Don't be nervous, my pet. Let me help you relax," he murmured, pulling me close again.

His lips were at my neck again, and this time I laid my head back, giving him more access as he sucked on a sensitive spot. I momentarily thought of the bruise he would surely leave behind, but those thoughts stopped when Puck bit down a on the spot he was abusing. I small moan escaped my lips, but it was more for show than pleasure. That was my job. To make the prince happy.

I felt his smirk as he grabbed my dress and ripped it apart, popping the rest of the buttons off. His hand scratched down my chest then, making me press back into him. He licked over the bruised spot on my neck one last time before pulling away.

"It's been a long time, Brina," he whispered. I took a large swallow.

_(Start of sex scene)_

His hands scratched down my chest to my knickers, where he roughly pushed them down. I bit my lip as I felt Puck's warm hand on my center.

"Puck," I moaned again, watching as his lips curled in satisfaction.

A sudden bang on the door startled me and I quickly leapt away from him, but Puck pulled me back.

"I'm not letting someone take you away from me again," he growled territorially, pulling his slacks down.

The banging continued a little louder, but Puck paid no mind to it. He started caressing his erect member while I prepared myself for what was about to happen. He started pushing me toward the end of the bed, away from my new clothes. One hand found its way to my hip while the other led his manhood to my entrance.

Instinctively, I spread my legs and leaned onto the foot of the bed, bracing myself. I felt his tip start to slowly push in and took a deep breath. This would be quick; he didn't kiss me properly, he was rushing.

"Your highness! All the guests have arrived!" a voice yelled through the door.

Puck grunted in pleasure as he pushed all the way in. I winced in, feeling the familiar raw pain. Puck was rarely gentle. He pulled out and slammed in again, this time grunting louder.

"Your father is waiting for you!" the voice tried again.

"Tell my father I'll be along soon!" Puck strained to answer the voice I was in no state to place.

He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in roughly causing a scream to escape my throat. Tears rolled down my face as Puck pulled out again. I felt him shift slightly then slam back in and this time another scream tore through me. Puck took my screams as a sign of pleasure, while I knew them to be out of pain.

He chuckled slightly then pulled out and slammed into that spot again. My body arched and I threw my head back, knowing that it'd be over quicker if I played along. He started up a rhythm then, slamming into that painful place inside of me until his thrusting started to get sloppy. I felt his nails dig into my hips and knew he was about to reach his climax.

"Sabrina…" he let out the strangled cry and slammed into me one last time before releasing.

Puck rode out his orgasm until he finally slowed to a stop. He pulled out quickly and I winced from the pain.

_(End of sex scene)_

"Well, I suppose we ought to get going now," he said in a throaty voice while fixing his clothes.

I stood back up then, wincing more. I could feel Puck's seed leaking from me, while everything still felt raw.

Puck must have noticed my pain, because he stepped closer to me and pulled me into a gentle kiss. His hand wrapped around me and I felt his hands roughly grab my breasts.

"I'll be more gentle tonight, pet," he promised as he pulled away.

No apology, but his actions showed remorse. I felt guilt stab me though. I wouldn't be here tonight if everything went according to plan.

Puck helped me into my new dress and stood back to look at me. He smiled at me and walked closer.

"You look like a princess," he commented grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers.

I blushed and looked at the ground. He grabbed my chin then and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. I knew what he wanted.

"I love you, Puck," I told him, my throat tight as I said it.

His smile grew even bigger then and he leaned in to peck my lips.

"Come now. The guests are waiting."

* * *

**Well, well, well! The relationship between Puck and Sabrina is...progressing? It's pretty hard to even describe their relationship, isn't it?**

**Just to clear something up, because it might not seem clear to some of you, Puck is not_ in love_ with Sabrina. Puck is her controlling "master". He loves the idea of having her there for his every whim, but he does not love Sabrina as a person. He loves her as his _object_. It might become clearer later, but in case you missed that, there ya go.**

**Also, in regards to some of the confusion surrounding Basil, he is not related to Sabrina in this story, and he is about the same age as her. I practically just took the name because I wanted to include as many characters as I could. I know, it might seem weird that he's her brother in the books, but no relations here! Like I've said before, this story is veryyyy AU!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I love the support! Have a lovely week!**


	7. Chapter 6

As it was every year, Puck's Birthday Ball was extravagant. The ballroom was decorated in fine silks and tapestries from around the world, the long table was set with polished silver, servants kept every glass full of wine. Puck's grand entrance was a spectacle, and everybody paid their respects to the young prince.

At the top of the Grand Staircase, the servants had rigged up many small firecrackers imported from China. As Puck would enter, the firecrackers would ignite and explode, creating the illusion that Puck was walking through a bedazzling display of fire and lights. Puck was thrilled with the innovative grand entrance, but I was nervous. My long dress trailed behind me a good foot, and I did not want to see it go up in flames. But as always, Puck was in charge.

"Squeeze my hand if you become frightened, Sabrina," he whispered to me as we stood in place behind the doors.

A great booming voice boomed through the hall. "And now, introducing his royal highness, Crown Prince Puck Goodfellow of Faerie!"

The doors swung open, and I was forced to take a step forward as Puck did. The firecrackers shot off behind us, the illusion of sparks igniting our bodies. Startled gasps echoed through the room before everyone realized that the brightly colored flames were staged. Applause quickly took hold and soon the room was full of cheers. Puck began his slow descend down the stairs, our arms intertwined. I could feel the confusion as to why I was on his arm as people wondered our relation.

Once at the bottom of the steps, Puck strode proudly up to his banquet table, smiling and waving to all the nobility that stood, awaiting his arrival. He stopped at his chair and released my hand waving for everyone to be silent.

"Thank you all so much for attending this evening," he yelled down the table. "As you all surely know by now, I like to enjoy my dinner before dancing, so let us all dine together!"

Cheers broke out again as everyone was seated. I went to join all the other companions in an annex room off the side of the Great Hall, but Puck grabbed my hand to stop me.

"You'll dine with us tonight, Sabrina," he told me, gesturing with his free hand to the empty seat beside him.

I froze. What did he mean? How could this be possible? I, the companion, dining side by side with Faerie's highest ranking nobility and royalty. The mere thought had my brain buzzing into overdrive.

"But…" I tried to come back with a reason I wasn't able to sit with him, because there were many, but the smile on his face stopped me.

Tonight would be the very last time I'd ever dine with my Crown Prince. I might as well make the most of it.

I sunk into the plush chair beside Puck, feeling him connect our hands under the table as he conversed with those around him. The King sat at the head of the table, with Mustardseed on his right and Puck on his left. Across from me was another king, one I didn't recognize. Another nobleman sat beside me. I felt suffocated by all the unfamiliar faces. After looking at the plate I realized I had no idea which fork to use or what glass to drink from. I was unprepared and would probably embarrass myself in front of these nobility. I felt my cheeks burning.

"How wonderful of you to finally join us Puck! We were beginning to think you weren't coming!" The King laughed, but his undertone showed his annoyance.

"Well Father, I had a few matters left to attend to before I could enjoy the party," Puck stated jokingly.

That was as the only thing said throughout the entire meal that I could follow. The king across from me was Fae. He was the uncle of Puck's betrothed. Politics was the discussion at the table tonight and a nearby disgruntled kingdom was a particularly hot topic. I gave up trying to listen and understand, and took to watching Puck instead.

Throughout the meal, Puck seemed just as interested and added to the conversation as much as the other men seated with him. He was born to be king. It showed in everything he did.

I managed to stumble through dinner without using the incorrect fork or drinking from the wrong glass. The food, especially compared to the servants' meals, was divine. I'd never tasted such rich flavors all in one bite.

Once dinner was over, the table was cleared quickly and efficiently by servants as a band began to play a merry tune. Everyone began clapping and dancing in the large open area.

I began to feel the nerves building up when I saw Basil cleaning up a mess of spilled wine someone had dropped. Puck had surprised me a great deal tonight. I would never have expected this of him, but yet I was still seated next to the Crown Prince of Faerie on the night of his Birthday Ball.

Three more songs passed before the King gestured for the music to stop. I realized this would be my moment. I needed to slip away somehow, but how could I? Puck's hand was still connected with mine under the table.

"I've an announcement to make!" bellowed the king. "But first, my present to my dear son, Puck! Now a man on his eighteenth birthday!"

He stood then and gestured for Puck to do the same. Our hands fell apart as the King walked around the table to a servant boy carrying a long slender box.

Puck followed him as did everyone else seated around us. I remained in my seat though, hoping that the gift would make enough commotion for me to sneak off unnoticed.

I heard a collective gasp from the crowd, and knew it was time. I heard the King's voice as I slipped away to the kitchen.

"This sword was given to me by my father the day I became a man as his father did before him, and his father before him. So now, my son, I give this to you."

That was all I caught before the kitchen door swung closed behind me. Basil was waiting only a few feet away.

"You're ready then?" he asked and I nodded.

We started back toward the servants exit leading to the stables. Basil reached down and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. He gave me a hurt look, but I didn't have time to acknowledge it.

The stable boys saw us approaching and, as Basil assumed, they treated me as nobility. I only uttered the name Marder, the name of a royal family I knew had ridden horses to the ball. The stable hands got busy saddling up the horses. I looked around nervously, praying I wouldn't be recognized. After what seemed like ages, we hoisted ourselves onto our handsome steeds and were off into the night.

A loud cheerful laugh escaped Basil as we rode through the frigid air. The night had nearly fallen, blanketing the entire kingdom in darkness. I hardly noticed the flurries of snow beginning to fall from the sky.

Very quickly after our journey had begun, it slowed due to our lack of preparation. We hadn't included into our plan that the snow fell heavier in this time of the season, and it didn't help that neither of us had had the time to gather a coat or blanket. We would need to make it to the kingdom in no less than two days, or the horses would surely freeze along with the both of us.

This realization didn't put a damper on our spirits though. We laughed as we traveled, energized by the thought of a new, free life.

"Sabrina, what was that noise?" Basil asked suddenly, stopping his horse to look around.

"What noise, Basil?" I whispered, shivering uncontrollably. We had to get a move on.

We'd been hearing things since we exited the gate. We'd been travelling for what I would guess to be an hour. He was jumpy, but that was to be expected. This time though, he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I thought I heard shouting," he responded, still frozen in place.

That's when I heard it too. A shout that resembled a battle cry reached my ears. I froze then too, staring at Basil.

"Are they after us?" I asked him.

"I don't want to find out! Come on!" He kicked his horse then, causing her to race forward.

I did the same and we raced together, away from the shouts behind us. Snow flew into my vision as I tried to steer my horse through the obstacles on the road, but Basil managed to get far ahead of me. He was a prince after all. He'd been riding horses his entire life; I'd hardly had an experience with them alone.

"Sabrina!" I heard Basil's shout, he was far ahead.

"Go on! I'll catch up!" I yelled back to him.

"That's what you think, companion!" a voice called from behind me. Suddenly, I felt a rope circle around my body.

I didn't even have time to process what was happening before the rope suddenly tightened and yanked me off my speeding horse. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. The breath was knocked from my lungs and I gasped for air.

"Go after the other one and get Lord Marder's horse. I'm taking this one back to the ball," I heard a deep voice laugh before I blacked out.

* * *

I gasped, coming to my senses at once as I felt a splash of cold water on my face.

I quickly realized that I was bound by my hands and feet, lying in the middle of the Great Hall. The guests from Puck's party were circled around me, watching curiously at the spectacle.

A hand grabbed my hair and pulled me to a sitting position, then swivelled me around to face Puck. He was staring at me, anger seething from his eyes. I suddenly felt very scared.

"Here you are, Your Highness. Your companion."

The hand holding up my upper half released me and, because I was bound, I fell straight to the floor. My head hit hard against the stone and I felt a small trickle of blood run down my scalp. I fought to look at Puck. Daphne's words from earlier played in my head. '_You'll be made an example of'._ The only one that could possibly save me was Puck. I had to play on his emotions.

I managed to turn my head enough to stare at him pleadingly. I felt like a pig about to be slaughtered. Puck's face bore no remorse, only anger, and what looked like...pain?

"Was she alone?" came the voice of the King to my captor.

"No, there was another. I sent the rest of my party after him while I brought this one back."

"Get me the whip," I heard the King's command. I squeezed my eyes, holding back my tears. I knew who'd be receiving the lashings bound to happen.

Puck was still staring at me. His expression seemed to soften a bit as the fear became evident on my face. Could it be? Was Puck actually going to show me mercy?

"No," Puck stated.

"She ran away, Puck. She will be receiving a punishment."

"She is my responsibility now. I choose her punishment," Puck argued. Whispers started around the hall.

"It is the order that any slave or serf caught attempting to run away receives thirty lashes!" The King's voiced boomed. The whispers ceased. "But you are correct, she is your responsibility now. You will give her the lashes."

Puck looked away from me then, to where the King stood. He didn't was he thinking? Did he want to spare me?

"Or are you not fit to do so?" I didn't miss the taunt in the King's words, and neither did Puck.

This was another test. The King was reminding him what was on the line. It would be either me or the throne, Puck would not have both. This was why I was hurt, but not surprised when Puck muttered his response.

"Give me the whip."

* * *

**Hello lovely people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleaseee review! It would make my day! **


	8. Chapter 7

**_Warning_: Sex scene near-ish the end! If you don't want to read, it'll be pretty obvious where you should stop! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Puck as he took the whip from a servant. The same servant I had threatened this morning at breakfast. He was no longer smirking; instead his eyes held pity.

Thirty lashes. That was my fate. I'd never been punished before. Not once in my eight years in the palace had I ever stepped out of line. Now though, I'd done the unspeakable. Part of me wished that Puck wouldn't have the nerve to hurt me, but I knew that was unrealistic.

He couldn't let me get away with this in front of the nation's nobility. He couldn't appear weak. He would become King soon and he needed the respect and fear of his people. Daphne was right. Running away the night of a ball was a foolish decision.

I heard a clank next to me and suddenly someone was picking me up to lay me across a stool. My heart sped in my chest, fear consumed me, and I let out a strangled cry.

"Please Puck!" I yelled to him and the hall went silent again.

Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my cheeks. I hated begging, but I knew I had to try.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't do this! I love you, Puck! I never meant to hurt you!" I screamed to him.

I could make out his blurred figure through the tears as Puck walked closer to me. He grabbed my cheeks and made me look into his eyes.

"You should not have ran, Sabrina," he whispered to me. "Silence yourself and take the lashings you deserve."

With that, I was thrown on the stool. My dress was torn open, leaving my back exposed and vulnerable. More tears poured down my face and sobs shook my body. I was strapped down tightly and finally the servant stepped away.

My pathetic sobs were all I heard until the sound of the whip echoed through the hall. A test crack. I would be the first to receive Puck's punishment.

"No! Please Puck! Don't do this!" I screamed, pulling at the binding.

Without any warning, the whip slashed into my back. I threw my head back and screamed in pain. It was a worse pain than I'd ever imagined. Only one lash held more pain than I'd ever experienced. Even back in my days as a house slave, I was never punished so harshly.

"SILENCE!" came Puck's voice.

The second lash struck my back and I screamed out again. The third hurt worse, and fourth even worse than that. I counted each and every strike, praying that thirty would get there soon. My back felt like it was on fire.

By the twentieth lash I lost all my energy to sob and scream. I could only whimper as the last ten strikes crossed my wounded back.

I counted the last crack of the whip and let myself crumple in relief, only to be met with another slash. I felt a small piece of me snap as the whip then cracked again, for the thirty-second time on my abused skin. I practically felt myself break into pieces as the whip came down yet again. I couldn't hold on any longer, and the last thing I remember before drifting into unconsciousness was Puck's face, watching me with the intent of breaking me.

* * *

I woke up as I felt a cold rag being dabbed on my back. I hissed in pain as it landed on raw flesh.

"Shhhh, I have to clean you up. You'll get an infection," a woman's voice whispered from behind me.

It was the maid I'd sat with that day at breakfast, Relda.

"You're in Crown Prince Puck's room. I don't think they're sending a physician up so I came to help," she explained.

Sure enough, I was in Puck' room. I felt the soft mattress underneath me, felt the warm fire, and smelled the distinct scent of Puck. I wanted to cry again, but couldn't find the energy. It was hard enough just keeping my eyes open.

I'd just barely closed my eyes when the door slammed open and a growl sounded in the room.

"Get out, maid."

It was Puck. He was there to punish me further. How many cracks of his whip did my back endure after I'd passed out? How long did he continue my punishment? I didn't want to see his face again. I only wished that he would kill me so I could be done with the pain he had inflicted on me.

Relda shot me a worried glance before hurrying from the room. I watched silently as Puck slammed the door shut. He approached me and knelt so we were face to face.

"Why did you run from me?" he whispered angrily. For once his anger didn't scare me. I felt no remorse for what I'd done to cause it.

The secret was out. Puck had no feelings for me. I was like a toy to him, that's all. He used me for whatever was needed.

I attempted to turn my head but he grabbed it.

"Answer me," he demanded, his grip tightening.

"I want to leave," I croaked out, my voice scratchy and my throat hurting.

"Why?! What have I ever done to hurt you?!" he asked, the anger evident in his voice.

"I don't want to wait for you to throw me away," I spat with as much energy I could muster.

"I'm not throwing you away! I've never told you you'd be thrown away. I promised to keep you here with me in the palace!" Puck shrieked.

"I don't want to be your slave anymore."

"You are not a slave!"

"I was sold to your father and given to you as a gift. I am a slave. I don't care if you refuse to acknowledge it, it is still the truth."

He slapped my cheek. I hissed at the new pain.

"Do not contradict me," he commanded. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at Puck any longer.

I heard him take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I was going to free you tonight."

I snapped my eyes open to see his were now closed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as if trying to concentrate.

"That's why father let you sit at the table. That's why I dressed you like a free woman. I was going to declare your freedom as my first act of adulthood. Now that first act was to butcher you."

"If you were setting me free, then why did you send a party after me?"

"Because you weren't supposed to leave! I was going to set you free and you were supposed to stay in the palace with me. I didn't think you liked to be away from me. I never thought you would run away."

His big green eyes opened and stared into mine. He didn't make any sense. The point of freedom was being free to do as you please.

"So you won't free me now," I stated.

"No. I can't trust you to stay here."

"I'll just be sent away when you marry. I'll be gone then."

"You'll still be in the palace."

"So that's it then? I'm to stay here forever?"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? What have I done to make you so angry, Sabrina?" he softly caressed the cheek he'd just slapped.

I pulled away from his touch. This only enraged him again.

"You are still my companion and you will act like it!" he said grabbing my chin. "Do not think any of the things expected of you have changed!"

I closed my eyes again as I let him caress my face. Tears streamed from my eyes and I let him wipe them away. I felt disgusted by his touch. It took me a few moments, but I was finally able to whisper, voice cracking,

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

Puck slept with me that night. He didn't attempt to pull me into him like he usually did, and I was thankful for that. My back was still raw from the whip and I was almost certain some of the gashes were still trickling blood.

The next morning I was awoken by Puck shifting next to me. I turned my head to look at him. He was still asleep, but slowly waking. I felt my anger at him dissipating as I stared at his boyish face, seemingly so innocent. I shifted my body slightly and was met with a searing pain shooting through my back. I gritted my teeth as all my anger returned to me once more.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, they found mine. A smile graced his face and he leaned over to me. He leaned in to kiss me, but I made no movement to return his affections. He didn't seem to care.

"Good morning, Sabrina," he told me as he began sitting up.

I only laid there, wishing I could stay in bed all day and hopefully starve to death. After a few moments of silence, Puck sighed.

"It's time to get up."

I still said nothing. I stared off into the wall on the other side of the room.

"So this is the game you wish to play?" he asked, an annoyed edge to his tone.

When I continued to stay silent, he spoke harshly. "I command you to speak to me."

"Good morning, Your Highness," I said, not looking at him.

Puck gave a heavy sigh, then pulled the covers back and stepped out. He was completely naked, but didn't seem to mind it. He walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Have mine and Sabrina's meals brought to us in bed today, and tell the King and Queen I won't be joining them for any meals," he spoke to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Seconds later he was walking back to me and curling into bed beside me. He ran a hand through my mussed hair and toyed with it a little. Neither of us spoke as he entertained himself with my hair.

What felt like an eternity later, there was a knock on the door and I heard a small voice. "Your requested meal, Your Highness."

It was Basil. He was the kitchen boy again. So he hadn't made it either.

Puck called for him to enter. Basil pushed the door open and, unable to control myself, I gasped. The left side of his face was bruised and swollen. Nasty cuts covered what I could see of his body, and he was limping as he pushed the cart fully into the room.

"Kitchen Boy, I hardly recognize you," Puck taunted him, a smile on his face. I looked at him disgustedly before turning back to Basil.

I stared right at Basil's face. The giant bruise, cuts, and scrapes were not from lashings. He'd been beaten along with his punishment. How could I have gotten so lucky? I felt bile rise in my throat. It wasn't fair.

Basil pushed the cart next to the bed and stepped away.

"Can I get you anything else, Your Highness?" he asked, avoiding my gaze.

"No, that'll be all until lunch," Puck said, dismissing him with his hand.

Basil nodded and turned to walk out. He hadn't even glanced at me. As he walked out, I saw red spots on the back of his shirt. He was bleeding. And he still had to work.

After Basil had gone, Puck picked up a glass of milk from the cart.

"You're very lucky, my pet," he said as he took a sip from the glass. "You were spared further punishment because I was the one in charge of administering it. Father is much more violent with runaways."

"You spared my face but gave me more lashings," I spoke, angry that he had taunted Basil and was now acting as if whipping me was a good thing.

"You made me angry," he said blatantly. He set the glass down again. "I'm not proud of what I've done to you."

He reached out and stroked my shoulder. His fingers ghosted over the skin. There was still no apology. He didn't even sound like he regretted anything.

I moved my eyes down to stare at the bedsheets. His fingers moved across my shoulder to my neck, gently pressing on the love bite he'd given me yesterday.

"How long had you been planning to leave me?" he whispered and I could hear pain in his words.

"For a while," I mumbled, refusing to give him any answers.

"Why were you were upset?" he questioned.

"I'm tired. I wish to sleep," I stated, not wanting to talk anymore.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. Push yourself up a little," he commanded me, grabbing a pillow.

I did as I was told and felt Puck stuff the pillow under my chest, raising my head up. He grabbed a fork from the cart and picked up a bite of scrambled egg. When he tried to put it in my mouth, I closed it.

"I don't like eggs," I whispered.

"That's half of your breakfast. What do you do when you're served eggs normally?" he questioned me.

That was a simple answer, and it happened often. After all, the head cook hated me, and he cooked my least favorite foods too often for it to be merely coincidence.

"I don't eat them."

"Then what do you like?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry," I turned my head so it was hanging straight down.

He sighed angrily at me.

"I'm not going to sit here and help you if you're going to behave like this!" he yelled, temper completely gone.

"Then leave. I wish to sleep," I spoke softly.

"I've got half a mind to give you another lashing. You obviously didn't learn anything from the one you received last night."

He stood from the bed.

I suddenly became terrified that he was going to whip me again. I hadn't thought about that.

"Please, no!" I shouted.

I tried to see him but he was gone from my vision. I could hear his footsteps at the end of the bed. Suddenly, the covers were pulled back, leaving my naked body exposed and cold.

"Now you speak openly to me? When you fear punishment? Well, Sabrina, I think you need to be reminded who rules this bed chamber," he growled as he climbed onto the bed behind me.

I knew what he was doing the moment his hands started to caress my buttocks. He was going to bed me, right here while I lay broken and unable to fight.

"No," I growled, clenching my legs together tightly. "Don't touch me."

Puck stopped moving abruptly. I felt his eyes upon me, daring me to turn my head and meet his gaze, but I was too weak to manage. Once he realized I wasn't going to turn around, I felt the bed shift around me as he leaned his mouth next to my ear.

"What did you just say?" he whispered, grabbing my jaw and turning my head to face him.

"To Hell with you, Crown Prince," I said defiantly before spitting into his arrogant face.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to spit at him, but I knew it was a mistake from the second I watched his eyes narrow with anger. He sat up slowly from his kneeling position, his eyes boring into mine. I swallowed as I watched him wipe my spit carefully from his face with his hand, refusing to break eye contact.

Then, unexpectedly, he lurched forward and I was met with a sudden burning feeling of torture on my torn back. I realized he was pressing his hands into my open wounds; the sting making tears stream from my eyes.

I tried clenching my teeth to hold back my screams, but when he pressed his palms into my gashes even harder, I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Please, Puck, stop! Stop!" I cried, my vision going hazy from the pain. I trembled with relief as I felt his hands remove themselves from my back.

I turned my head slowly to look at Puck. I could see his jaw was clenched, and his hands were now covered in blood. My blood.

He tilted his head, feigning innocence. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

I grit my teeth, deciding against speaking up. I hated him. I hated that I could do nothing to stop what was coming next.

He started to push my legs apart and I spread them wider. There was no fighting this. I should known better. I felt blood trickle from my back.

"Good girl," he commented, patting my bum lightly.

I closed my eyes and wished it all to be over with. I was suddenly taken back to my first experiences in bed with Puck. I'd had to be tied down the first few times because I was so scared. That had been a long time ago. Back then Puck would last hardly anytime at all. Now he could continue forever it seemed, especially when he was angry.

He pushed in his erection very slowly. Almost immediately, he brushed against a spot inside me that made me feel heavenly. I knew he was doing it on purpose. I bit my tongue. He wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"Oh, Sabrina. You're always so warm," he groaned as he pulled out and pushed in again.

He hit the spot again and my back arched involuntarily. "Moan for me," he whispered, suddenly right beside me ear.

I continued to bite my tongue. He would not hear me. I wouldn't let him have that.

He pulled out and thrust in again harder, hitting my spot. It was so unexpected that a whine escaped my throat. He chuckled and I felt his breath on the side of my face.

All the pain in my back was gone. All I could feel was Puck sliding in and out of me, making me feel complete bliss. It didn't matter how angry I was at him, my body didn't care. I cursed myself inwardly.

"Come on, Brina. I know what you like. Moan for me," he whispered huskily in my ear.

His lips brushed my ear as he spoke. His hands were at my sides as he gently slid in and out. If I wasn't fighting to stay angry at him, I'd be enjoying this. Puck rarely ever behaved this way in bed. He usually preferred it to be hard and rough, his display of dominance.

When I didn't do as he asked, he pulled almost completely out and slammed in again, avoiding my pleasurable spot and causing only pain.

"Do as I say!" he spoke harshly in my ear, all tenderness it held previously gone.

Puck didn't like it when you didn't give him what he wanted. I let out a gasp at his drastic mood change. He slammed into me again and I knew it was futile to refuse him.

I let out a strangled moan, trying to make it sound pleasurable. When Puck pushed in again, he brushed that little gateway to heaven inside me and I let my moan burst from my mouth.

Puck always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Does anybody else just love evil Puck? I mean, he's evil, but I can't help but love him. **

**Kind of a crazy chapter! Thoughts? Too much evil? I love your constructive criticism!**

**But, hey, we got a little bit of defiance there with Sabrina! Hmm, interesting.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

For the next three days, Puck and I stayed locked in his room. On the fourth day, Relda came to the door saying that His Majesty the King would not allow Puck or I to do nothing any longer. We were expected to attend meals, if nothing else.

My back was much better. I was able to move around without as much pain, but I was pretty sure it was still covered in deep scars.

Puck didn't fight the command. He helped me get dressed, for he'd gotten my clothes moved back into his room, and slowly walked me down to the servants' dining room. He didn't enter the room like the last morning I ate here. Instead, he kissed my forehead and said to go back to his bed chamber when I was done eating.

I nodded to him and watched him walk away. There were shouts coming from inside and I suddenly got the urge to just walk back to Puck's bed and not eat. I was about to turn back when a growl from my stomach stopped me. If Puck heard my stomach grumbling, he'd get suspicious. I had to eat something.

I pushed the door open and a sudden silence engulfed the room. Everyone stared at me as I walked to a bench and sat beside Relda. When, still, no one spoke, Relda broke the tense silence.

"Good morning, Sabrina," she greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning," I replied, looking around as I waited for the heckling to start.

Everyone continued to stare at me silently. It was unnerving. When the food was brought out by the kitchen staff, everyone turned away from me but stayed silent.

"How are you feeling?" Relda asked me once everyone had begun eating.

"I'm feeling well," I flashed her a smile I hoped she thought was real.

She didn't seem to notice, so I turned back to face my plate. I usually waited until everyone was finished filling their plates before I attempted to fix my own. This morning though, I was handed a bowl of strawberries by the man sitting next to me when he was finished.

I took the bowl and looked up at him. It was the man who I had threatened my last morning here, the man who gave Puck the whip. His eyes were still sad when they met mine. I thanked him and took the bowl.

This same thing happened four more times as we ate. Each time he looked sadder than the last. I was becoming even more uncomfortable now. What had I done now? Everyone was sneaking glances at me and no one was speaking. My uneasiness soon became annoyance, then quickly morphed into anger.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I'm infected with the plague?" I confronted him as I noticed him staring once again.

"I…" he trailed off and looked around the table.

My outburst had everyone staring together again. I felt like a side show attraction, trapped in a cage. The man finally looked back to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I had no idea what you go through," he told me and I squinted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter, let's just eat," Relda spoke up.

The man ignored her.

"The way you're treated. I thought you were treated like royalty. I shouldn't have judged you. I had no idea what Crown Prince does to you," he rambled.

I felt my body tense up. What was he referring to?

He must have seen my confusion because he continued. By now the entire room was listening.

"Relda heard through the servants' door the other morning what he did to you. She heard you crying out and him yelling. I always thought you liked to share a bed with his highness. And the way he beat you the night of the ball. I've never seen anyone look so angry while giving lashes."

I turned to Relda, who avoided my gaze. She had heard everything. I looked around the room; they all stared. I felt suffocated by all the sad gazes. They all pitied me. I felt sick.

"You should stop this gossip. Puck treats me...well," I stuttered.

Relda rested her hand on mine on the table. I looked back to her and she smiled sadly.

"You don't have to lie to us Sabrina. We've all felt his wrath, we just assumed you hadn't," she explained.

"Puck cares for me. He loses his temper sometimes, but I deserve it. I acted out of my place that day," I said, suddenly defensive. Why was I defending him? And most importantly, why was I lying to myself? Puck always abused me.

I stood abruptly from the table. I had to leave all the stares.

"Is that why you chose to run rather than stay with him longer?" the maid, Mary, spoke from the end of the table.

I turned to look at her. She wasn't smirking like she had been the last time I sat at this table with her. Instead, a pitiful look sat on her ugly face.

"I ran because I'm being taken away from him and I couldn't bear the thought of being in this palace without him," I lied, biting my lip hard.

"Sabrina, we…" Relda began but I cut her off.

"Stop! You don't know what you speak of! What goes on in that bed chamber is not a concern to any of you! You should learn to hold your tongue! Puck is a good man! He treats me well and I am lucky to be his companion! Your tongue should be cut out for all the lies you're spreading!" I shouted at her.

She made no motion to retaliate so I turned and left the room. I couldn't handle these servants. One day they hated me and the next they pitied me. I wished they would just like me, or at least pretend to.

Puck was waiting for me in his bed chamber when I returned. He greeted me with a smile.

"How was your breakfast?" he asked and I smiled in response.

"It was wonderful," I lied. I bit the inside of my cheek. I had been lying an awful lot that morning.

"Good," Puck smiled and patted the bed beside him.

I quickly climbed in next to him and pressed myself to his side, his warmth delicious on my cold body. He pulled me even closer, and unlike other times, I welcomed the touch.

"I can't stay in bed all day with you today, Sabrina," he murmured.

"Oh?"

"Princess Moth is arriving before lunch. Father wants me to give her a tour of the palace."

"That sounds like fun," I mumbled, hardly paying attention. The bed was just so soft...

Puck chuckled.

"Sabrina, do you not like Princess Moth?"

I lifted my head. "Why would you think that?"

Puck shrugged. "Are you jealous of her?"

"You'll make a wonderful husband. Anyone would be lucky to wed you."

"That doesn't quite answer my question, my pet."

I stayed silent. I didn't know the answer myself.

Thankfully, he didn't press the matter any further. After a few beats of silence, he spoke up again.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I've never thought of a time when I wasn't your companion."

It was true. Ever since he'd brought me to the palace, Puck had been in every thought that crossed my mind. He was all I'd ever had in life.

"I've never thought of it either. I used to imagine sitting on the throne with you sitting on the floor beside me like you would at dinner. I didn't have a wife, I had my companion."

As he spoke, I felt a warm feeling spread in my stomach. What did he mean? That he'd rather have me then a wife? I scoffed at my foolish thoughts. Of course he didn't mean that.

But what if he did...

I didn't have time to think it over before I felt a hand cupping my bottom. He gave it a little squeeze before sliding his hand up my back to my scars. I felt his finger ghost the scabs, and couldn't help flinching at the touch.

"Does that hurt?" he mumbled, still tracing the gashes. I nodded.

He pulled his finger away.

"Sabrina," he began, licking his lips. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," I mumbled, surprised at the ease that came with saying it. Wasn't I always reluctant to say those words?

Puck smiled and his hand cupped my bottom again.

"Puck?" I whispered after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What is going to happen to me when you get married?"

Puck took a second to consider my question in his head. "I will fight to make you a meal waiter."

I could tell he was holding something back by his tone.

"What do you mean by, 'I will fight'?"

"Father thinks you should continue on as you are, only as a courtesan, not a companion," Puck spoke softly.

My breath hitched in my throat. A courtesan? That would mean that anyone who came to the palace could have my body. Puck was the only one who'd ever touched me so intimately, and even then it took me years to become comfortable with that.

"But don't fret over it, pet. I'll convince him otherwise before the wedding."

"Yes," I said bitterly. "Like you were able to convince him I should continue sitting with you at meals, and the way you made sure I would not move into my own bed chamber."

I braced myself for the smack I was sure would come, but no Puck only sat silently. I knew he did not like the situation. The territorial prince would hate to see another touching his companion.

I cringed at the prospect. Not only would I never be free to live a life of my own, I'd also be at the commanding hands of any noble man that entered the palace.

With each passing day, I wished more and more that I hadn't been chosen to be Puck's companion all those years ago. Maybe then I'd be a helper slave somewhere, working at a farm or on a ship. Anywhere seemed better than the palace.

* * *

**So many conflicting emotions! What is going on in Sabrina's mind?! Keep in mind people, Puck is the only thing she's ever known. She's not completely in her right mind about relationships and things like that, so if you're mad about her starting to "like" evil Puck, keep in mind she doesn't really know any better!**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter! It'll be longer next week!**

**Thanks for reading! Pleaseeee review!**


	10. Chapter 9

A week after I'd tried to leave the palace, I found myself waking up in Puck's bed once again, as I had been for days. Puck and I laid tangled in each other's arms silently for a few minutes before he suddenly sat up.

"I have a present for you."

This wasn't something unheard of from Puck. He often bought me gifts, especially in my younger years, but it was mostly for his sake. He'd buy me perfumes, pretty ribbons, combs- all things intended to make me more attractive in his eyes. I never minded the reasoning behind the gifts. I quite liked waking up to a new pot of rouge on my dressing table every so often.

When Puck returned to the bed, he was carrying a rectangular box wrapped in brown paper. He handed the package to me as he returned to his cozy spot next to me. A message was written on the top in an elegant script. I looked up to Puck, waiting for him the translate it, but he only smiled.

"You can read it," he encouraged me, and I looked back down to the paper.

Puck started teaching me to read a short while after I'd arrived at the palace all those years ago. He was tired of reading his books for his lessons, and had insisted I read them to him. I'd confessed, much to my embarrassment, that I'd never learned how. After that, he'd been determined to teach me. We quickly realized I wasn't a very fast learner, and Puck had become frustrated with my lack of improvement. After only a few months the lessons stopped all together, and I hadn't thought about them for years.

I stared at the first word, after a few seconds I started slowly reading aloud.

"Dear Sabrina,

You thought I forgot my pro-mise to teach you to read. I did not.

Yours truly, Puck"

"Good job, my sparrow! You read it without my help!" he exclaimed as pulled me in and kissed my temple.

I smiled, unphased by Puck's enthusiastic kiss. I read it all. The whole note, all by myself. I looked over the note again and smiled brighter.

"Open it now," Puck said, seeming more excited than I was.

I began gently peeled the paper off and found it was a wooden box. I lifted the top of the box open and nearly dropped it when I saw the contents.

It was a book. Blue covers were held together with golden binding. I wanted to cry from joy. I'd always wanted to learn to read and to have my own book. Puck was giving me both.

"It's the first book I ever read. It's called Robinson Crusoe," he told me.

I picked the book up gingerly and stared at it. It was thick, and no doubt had a great number of words I couldn't read.

"But how can I read this myself?" I asked him.

"I'll read it with you. We'll read a chapter every day."

I smiled brightly at this. He was going to teach me again.

As always though, a knock at the door ruined the moment. The knock was followed by a voice.

"Crown Prince, Princess Moth has arrived and is waiting for you in the drawing room," the deep voice called.

Puck sighed. "I forgot she was here for a tour of the palace today. Well, not to worry. I'll be back soon, my pet."

He pulled me in for a wet kiss on the cheek. I surprised myself by not flinching away. I usually hated his sloppy kisses.

"We'll start tonight. Chapter One," he promised, pointing to the book as he rolled off the bed.

He walked out the door swiftly, and I was left alone. I looked down at my new book again before bringing it to my chest, hugging it. I'd never treasured anything so much.

After a short time of sitting alone in Puck's bed with my new book, I decided it would be in my best interest to stay as far away from Princess Moth as possible. I didn't know where I stood in her eyes, considering I was her future husband's companion. I doubted she'd be too resentful, for all royalty were expected to have companions, but I didn't want to risk it.

I decided to stay in Puck's bed chamber while he was with her. It'd be inappropriate for the prince to bring a woman other than his wife or companion into his bedroom. It was lunch time, but going to eat a meal with the servants was out of the question.

The bed was soft, and I was tired. Puck kept me up late into the night with his rowdy shenanigans, and woke me up early with his restless sleeping habits. I decided there'd be no harm in resting my eyes as long as I was not needed by Puck.

I was half-asleep when I heard the door swing open swiftly, revealing Puck and, standing next to him, a beautiful young girl. My eyes opened wide, and I clambered clumsily out of the bed, straightening my dress.

"This is my bed chamber," Puck announced, gesturing to the room. "And that is my Sabrina."

The girl next to him looked no more than 15. She had willowy features and seemed shrunken in her grandiose emerald gown. A small tiara sat upon her head, and it glinted in the light coming through the window. I noticed Puck had changed into a nicer outfit as well. I felt suddenly underdressed in my plain navy dress.

"Hello, Sabrina. Puck has been talking about you the entire tour," she commented, entering the room with an air of importance. Her eyes travelled slowly across the expanse of the suite before resting on me.

"Greetings, your highness," I said back to her, bowing quickly.

She waved her hand at me. "Please, enough with that silly bowing nonsense. I'm 14 years of age; not some old hag of a queen."

I nodded, surprised by her bluntness. So she was just a child. I had been right.

"Well, this concludes the tour of the palace. You've seen it all," Puck smiled to her.

I stared at Puck's smile. He fancied her. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and quickly looked down.

"It is very beautiful. I imagine I'll feel very at home here," she marvelled, her delicate feet crossing the room to the wide windows.

"I assure you, you will."

She turned around to smile at him. A blush tinged her cheeks. She fancied him as well. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Marvelous."

It was strange to watch Puck give her the smile he often gave me. I'd never seen him enamored by anybody but me. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Oh! I haven't shown you the back garden! All the flowers are dead now because of the winter, but it's still a marvel, I assure you. Come now. We want to be back in time for lunch," Puck called, holding out his arm for her to take it.

She turned from the window and swiftly walked by me. I saw light glint off her left hand.

"A pleasure, Sabrina," she said boredly, intertwining her arm with Puck's. Light bounced off her hand once more, and I squinted at the source.

It was an engagement ring. It was the famous ring of Queen Iris, Puck's great-grandmother. A large sapphire stone surrounded by diamonds. It was a priceless family heirloom, and one of the most beautiful royal jewels for miles around. I'd only seen it closely once, on the hand of Puck's mother, but that was enough to permanently engrave it in my memory.

As they left, I looked down at the book Puck had given me, still clutched in my hands. I felt my eyes well with tears. Such a petty gift, a mere book, while he gave his betrothed the most valuable jewel in the kingdom. I threw my book down. It wasn't fair for me to be upset. She was a princess; I was a companion. I would never even be allowed to touch the ring, let alone wear it.

I turned to leave, but after a moment's hesitation, I glanced at the book that was now lying on the floor. I shuffled over to it and picked it up, wiping it clean with the palm of my hand. I'd never owned something so precious. I knew I should be grateful for Puck's gift, but all I could think of was the ring.

I exited Puck's suite and walked straight down to the kitchen. I was leaving, and Basil was coming with me. I didn't care what had happened to him to scare him so badly, but I knew we would make it out this time. We could head South. Surely, we could reach a place outside of Faerie's sphere of influence. There had to be somewhere for us to go.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately started searching for the Grimm prince. I found him knelt over a basin of water, scrubbing clean a rather large black pot.

"Basil!" I called to him as I approached.

His head shot up to look at me. He looked terrified. The bruise on his face was much better than the day he'd come to drop off the food in Puck's room, but his strange behavior hadn't changed.

"Leave me alone, Sabrina," his voice shook as he dropped the pot into the sink and backed away from me.

"What do you mean?" I took a step toward him, which made him back up two steps.

"I can't be seen with you. Please leave," he begged.

"Why not? I thought we were friends, Basil," I said, my voice giving away my hurt.

"They're blaming me for our escape attempt. They said I can't speak to you again. Sabrina, please understand-"

"I'm running again, Basil. Right now, I'm leaving," I cut him off.

He stared at me for a few moments before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a closet.

"Don't do that."

"Why not? She's here Basil. Princess Moth is in the palace and I've met her. Puck fancies her! I can't stay here watching my fate grow more real."

"You can't run either!" he whispered harshly, "If they catch you again…"

"They won't. Puck is busy with Princess Moth; he won't notice I'm gone."

"That's what we thought the night of the party. Head hunters weren't sent after us because they noticed me missing, Sabrina. Puck has a close eye on you, and it's likely to be much worse now that you've already attempted to run."

"I don't care. Maybe this time they'll kill me before I'm brought back," I muttered bitterly. Basil grabbed the sides of my head, forcing me to look at him.

"They won't kill you Sabrina. They'll make you wish you were dead, but they won't kill you," he shuddered as if imagining something terrible.

Curiosity struck me and before I could think better of it, I opened my mouth.

"What happened to you Basil? What did they do to make you this afraid?"

He looked as if he was debating something in his mind. Finally, he took a deep breath and sat on the floor. I mirrored his actions.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," he started, looking down.

"No, I didn't want you to wait for me. You've nothing to apologize for," I told him. He nodded.

He seemed relieved, as if he thought I was angry at him before. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. I watched his face scrunch up like he was picturing everything that had happened.

After a moment, he opened his eyes again and stared at me. He looked so broken that it hurt me.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

**Heyyyyy guys! Another shortish chapter, but next week's is quite long, so don't worry!**

**I just want to point out that I LOVE reading your "theories" on what's going to happen next. Keep them coming! They're very interesting!**

**Don't forget to read and review! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

Basil took a deep breath. "I rode for about an hour after they caught you. I ran over a wet spot in the road that had frozen over in the night. My horse fell and couldn't get back up, so I left it. I ran into the woods, thinking they'd lose my trail but they were closer than I thought. They must have seen me run into the trees because they all rode right in after me. They caught me in seconds and started beating me."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me the details," I spoke, reaching a hand out to rest on his knee.

He nodded and smiled slightly, relieved. "They dragged me out of the woods to the horse. I had broken its leg. They said I'd have to pay for that and started to push me around. They knocked me to the ground then and that's when…" he broke off and shuddered. "They…they raped me."

I gasped and pulled back. Basil had been raped? How could that even be possible? Basil is a prince! How could this have been allowed?

"All four of them took turns," he was crying now and speaking quickly before letting out a sob.

I crawled to him then and pulled him into my chest. He didn't deserve this. No one deserved that.

I was sent back to the first time Puck and I had been intimate. One of the King's men was called to make sure everything went smoothly. It didn't at all.

I had stood silently as Puck kissed me sloppily. We'd always kissed, but never like this. Ever since he turned 13 five months ago, we'd been kissing, but this time was different. His hands were all over me and he was pressing his body to mine. I felt a bulge from his crotch press into my leg. He made a deep growl sound and pushed it against me harder.

I pulled away, though I knew I was never supposed to. He stared at me angrily. It was the first time I'd ever received that look.

"What are you doing?" he snarled and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I-I don't un-under-stand," I choked out in my scared 11 year old voice.

His face softened then and he pulled me into his arms. He had grown a few inches taller in the past few months, and I suddenly felt small and weak.

"It's okay, Sabrina. This is why I have you. This is the reason I got a companion," he whispered to me.

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes clean of tears. Puck pulled away from me and started to take my clothes off.

I let him strip me naked and obediently listened when he told me to get on the bed and lie on my back. I heard shuffling as he undressed and climbed onto the giant bed with me.

It was after he'd settled in front of me and spread my legs that I began to feel uncomfortable once again. Without a moment of hesitation, I felt him enter me forcefully, producing a pain like no other. I screamed and scrambled away from him, thrashing my arms about.

"Please stop! Please, please stop!" I yelled, curling into a ball at the head of his bed.

He glared at me. His penis stood upright between his legs and his face showed annoyance.

"Get back here," he commanded.

For the first time ever, I shook my head at him. This made him even angrier.

"She's not listening to me!" Puck shouted into the room.

Confusion overtook me. Who was he yelling to? I didn't have to wonder for long. The door to Puck's bed chamber opened and a husky man entered. He held a rope in his hands as he stared me down.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," he smirked once he'd reached the bed.

I curled in on myself, scared of this strange man and what Puck was attempting to do to me.

The man grabbed my arm and yanked a rope around my wrist. He tied it swiftly to one of the bed posts. When he had pulled it tight enough, he moved on to my other arm. I tried to pull my arm from him, but the man was much stronger than me. He slapped the back of my head and pulled harder on my arms.

When he had finally finished securing all my limbs, I was pulled so tightly across the bed I couldn't even move. I was silently sobbing, scared of what might happen.

The man left and Puck crawled on top of me. He kissed my shoulder and pressed himself onto me. I felt his penis resting between my legs, but he made no attempt to enter me.

"Relax, pet. This will be fun," Puck whispered.

He thrust his hips forward a little and gave a groan of pleasure, not noticing my flinch.

"Doesn't that feel so good?" he started kissing more on my shoulders.

I wanted to say no, but the last time I'd done that it hadn't exactly worked in my favor. Instead, I stayed silent.

He scooted up closer to me and reached out a hand to touch my tiny buds of breasts. He cupped them lightly in his palms. I felt violated; dirty. Without warning, he tweaked my sensitive nipples. Hard. I let out a whimper and he smiled evilly.

He pulled his hands away and I felt the tip of his manhood brush against me. He was trying to press it into me. I tried as hard as I could to close my legs, but his grip was too powerful.

He pushed in quickly once more and a scream ripped from my throat. It felt like he had just ripped my body in two. I let out a strangled sob as he started to pull out. I thought that it was over until he thrust into me again.

Another scream echoed around the room and tears poured from my eyes.

"Sabrina, please stop. It's okay. You're okay." Puck told me in an exasperated voice, but I couldn't process his words.

It hurt so bad. I just wanted him to stop.

He pulled out again and pushed back in. That's when he cried out in pleasure. I felt something start to fill inside me and I cringed. Puck collapsed on top of me, panting heavily.

When he finally pulled out of me completely I still felt full of this liquid he had released inside of me. I could feel it leaking from me as I lay, still unable to move.

"Sabrina," Puck spoke quietly now.

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely from my eyes. I still hurt so badly.

"Sabrina, tell me that you love me," he whispered.

Not wanting to upset him anymore, I managed to choke out my words. "I love you, Puck."

That was the first time Puck had told me to tell him I loved him. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he returned my sentiments. Boys don't love their companions.

"I'm so sorry Basil. I… you didn't deserve that," I spoke quietly.

I wiped some of his tears away and kissed his forehead.

Of course, this just so happened to be the moment when the door to the storage room opened and the head cook saw us. I gasped and shot away from Basil, knowing immediately how it looked. The head cook only smirked.

"Come on, Basil. You've got work to do. Don't worry, I'll take the companion with me," the man snarled at me.

"No, no it isn't what it looks like," I man grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I dropped my book and bent down to retrieve it, but the man yanked me away. I couldn't pick it up, though I desperately tried.

"I'll not have you abusing my kitchen staff! I'm taking you to the King!"

And he did. He dragged me all the way to the King's quarters. He knocked on the grand doors and stated his name, which was followed by the door swinging open.

As the doors opened, I saw Puck was seated next to his father at the desk. Moth was standing at a window looking out, but all eyes went to me when I entered the room.

"What's going on?" Puck spoke first, standing from his seat.

"I found her and the Grimm boy in the kitchen storage room together. He was crying while this one kissed his head," the man stated.

"It wasn't what it looked like! I'd never…"

"Silence, girl!" the king commanded. My head dropped. "Take her to the courtesan chamber. Have her chained to one of the beds."

My eyes widened at his dismissive tone. It was as if what he'd just sentenced me to didn't make the world around me shatter. I stood, shocked. So this was it then?

"No, she's my charge, Father. I decide her punishment," Puck spoke slowly.

"Then what do you suggest, Puck?"

"Have her chained to my bed until after lunch. I'll find her collar and attach her to me then," Puck commanded.

I felt my cheeks burn. I hated the collar. I'd been forced to wear it my first year in the palace. It made it so I could not leave Puck's side. I was always attached to a leash. It made me feel like an animal.

Daphne still wore her collar, but Mustardseed no longer attached a leash to it.

As much as disliked the leather collar, I didn't fight the order. I knew it was much better than the alternative. I obediently walked to Puck's bed chamber and let myself be chained to his post.

Immediately after lunch, Puck stormed through the door. I flinched at the loud noise of the door.

"I don't understand, Sabrina! What has gotten into you?! Are you in love with the kitchen boy?! Is that why you were running away with him?! Am I not good enough for you anymore?!" he screamed at me and I stared at his feet.

"Answer me!"

"I'm not in love with Basil," I mumbled.

"Then what is it? Why don't you love me anymore?" he let out a deep breath.

"I don't love you. I never have," I whispered. Puck blinked.

"What was that?"

I raised my eyes to meet his. "I. Don't. Love. You."

Puck crossed the room in three steps, slapping me hard across the face. I gritted my teeth, but made no sound.

"You do love me. Say it!"

I glared at him defiantly. "No! I don't love you. You are nothing to me but spit!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he roared, his face turning red.

"Fine," I screamed. "Punish me! Whip me! Beat me until my teeth fall out! I don't care anymore!"

Puck stared at me, his chest rising and falling as he breathed angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?" he said through his teeth, which he bared angrily.

"Please, Sabrina. I have to know why you're putting me through this."

"Because I'm just your slave. I'll never be anything to you other than something to play with. You don't care about me; you never have. You're a selfish, tyrannical beast. I'd rather die than have you as my king."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said, I'd rather die than have you as my king."

I laid there, refusing to meet his eyes. It felt good to finally stand up to the Crown Prince, but inside, I was scared out of my mind. I never spoke like this. I braced myself for punishment. I could very well be sentenced to beheading.

Instead, I heard a low chuckle. I looked up, confused. Puck stood at the end of the bed, starting to laugh as a smile spread over his face. I stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Ah, Sabrina," he bellowed, his hand pressed to his chest as he doubled over from laughter. I continued to stare, not daring to say a word.

"My darling. My pet. You amuse me like no one else," he stammered, his breath hitching from his hysteria. I blinked.

"Now," he said, his tone suddenly serious. "You shall not speak to me like that ever again. You're lucky I like you enough not to take your head for the things you've said."

I pondered saying something more, but decided not to push my luck. "Thank you, your highness. I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me."

Puck smiled again. "But, dear, you must realize that though I've spared you the worst, you still must be punished."

I nodded. "Of course."

I watched as he sauntered over to his chest of drawers. He opened the bottom drawer and collected a few items. He walked back over and placed them on the bed.

The first item was my collar. It was a royal purple, signifying I was property of the Crown Prince. Puck fastened it around my neck roughly. It fit surprisingly well for something I hadn't worn in years. I felt my cheeks burn with shame.

Next, he attached a leather strap to the bed post. That would be what I was tethered to while I was in Puck's bed. He hooked it to my collar and locked it. He pulled a key from his pocket then and undid my chain binding. The strap would let me move anywhere on the bed, but not much further.

The last item was my leash. It was another leather strap, but it had a loop on the end that could slip around Puck's wrist.

"You're lucky, you know. You could be chained to another bed right now," Puck stated, as if I hadn't been in the room with he and the King earlier.

"I know. How can I thank you for saving me?" I whispered.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to match his gaze. His eyes glinted with lust.

"You've always looked good in a collar," he mumbled before crashing his lips on mine.

I responded obediently, opening my mouth to let his tongue enter. He pressed further into me, deepening the kiss. I felt his hands slide up my sides and start to push me back. I obliged and laid back on the bed as he straddled me and rubbed his erection on my stomach.

A staged moan escaped my lips and he smirked. He began undoing the buttons of my dress quickly and managed to get them all undone instead of ripping them off as usual. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, his weight heavy on my chest.

He pulled off his shirt and immediately began kissing down my neck and along my jaw. He would occasionally bite down, leaving tiny love bites as a trail. When he reached my collarbone, he pulled away.

He pulled his pants down quickly, freeing himself from the constricting fabric. His member stood erect as it hovered near my entrance.

"Mmmm! Puck!" I moaned out, not as staged as it should've been. I surprised myself. Was I actually enjoying this?

I saw his smirk and moaned again, louder. Puck liked it when I was loud.

"What do you want, Sabrina?" he teased.

So he was in a teasing mood now. That was always the most frustrating.

"Please Puck!" I shouted and groaned as I arched into him.

This made him pull away from me completely, leaving him hovering above me.

"Tell me what you want," his devilish smirk played on his lips.

"Take me. Please take me, Puck!"

His smirk grew now as he pressed himself down onto me, making me scream his name in unfeigned pleasure. I heard him chuckle as he grinded his hips into mine.

"Puck!" I grunted as I felt him grind again.

He pulled away, smirking as I whined in protest. He silenced me with a wave of his had.

"Lean over the head of the bed," he told me. I did as I was told, eager to see where the night was headed. I was actually enjoying myself.

I leaned over and put my backside up in the air. Puck gave it a smack as he ran his hands along my bottom.

"I feel it's been so long since we've done this properly," Puck whispered huskily into my ear, sending shivers running through me.

He began swaying his hips, and I followed suit. He reached his hands around my chest to tweak my nipples. I laid my head back on his shoulder and moaned long and deep. He abused them for only a little while longer before running his hands down the front of my body.

They came to rest on the inside of my thighs, only centimeters from my warm center. His hands began pulling my legs further apart, and I spread them more. Still though, he pulled more, his hands massaging my core. I trembled with excitement. He usually only made it pleasurable for himself, never for me.

"You're so hot when you're like this. Begging for me, just like you should be. Spread you legs a little further, love. Let's see how far you can go," he whispered, licking my ear and giving it a nip.

I spread my legs more and ignored the pain.

"Now, lean forward," Puck commanded. I did so willingly.

I felt the head of his penis at the entrance to my hole. I pressed back, hoping to get more, but I only earned a smack on the bum.

After listening to my begging and moaning for a little while longer, he finally decided to thrust completely into me. A familiar mix of pain and pleasure overtook me and I moaned his name.

"Oh, Sabrina," he moaned, now fully engulfed in my heat.

He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting that heavenly spot, making my body spasm in pleasure. I screamed out, throwing my head back and squeezing the head board for balance. If only the servants could see me now.

He started to slowly work up a rhythm. All that could be heard was the slapping of skin and our grunts and moans. My legs were relaxing into their position, and I couldn't even feel the pain of having them spread so far apart.

With a groan, he pulled out of me. I turned my head around, confused. He just smirked at me before I felt a sudden burst of hot wetness on my back. It trickled down my spine, and I suddenly felt gross. I watched as he closed his eyes, riding out his orgasm with ease.

When he had finished completely, Puck helped me to lie down on the bed. Suddenly, everything ached again. I could already tell I'd pulled muscles in my legs, and my intimate parts hurt from the pounding I'd just received. Puck was gentle afterwards, though. He pulled me into him and began massaging my sides as I drifted off to sleep.

Before I was completely gone, I managed to peck a kiss onto Puck's chest and whispered the words I thought I'd never say willingly.

"I love you, Puck."

* * *

**A little bit more defiance from Sabrina! But then compliance. Two steps forward, one step back, right?**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! And how about that little flashback? Poor little Sabrina.**

**Also, not the most action-packed chapter, but we're getting there, people. Bear with me, guys!**

**Don't forget to review! It makes my day! See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 11

For the rest of winter, I stayed permanently fastened to Puck's side. I was able to eat meals with him again and sleep in the same bed. It was supposed to be a punishment, but I didn't see it that way at all. It was better than being tossed away as a lousy meal server.

Moth was at the palace often, and that's the only time Puck was away from me. It bothered me more than it should have. I knew they were engaged, but I still felt a bit jealous. I told myself I was only jealous because it meant Puck would send me away. Not because I liked the Prince. Definitely not.

Puck and I finished Robinson Crusoe in a matter of a few weeks. I managed to read every page, with his help, of course. We had even started choosing books from the library to read at night. I was learning quickly now, and with each book read, my love of reading only increased. Puck only laughed at this, though he never refused taking me to the library or staying up a little later to read with me.

Although in some ways Puck and I were closer than ever, mostly we'd just gotten further and further apart. He talked often about Moth and the things they discussed. I knew he enjoyed her company a lot compared to mine. Moth was high in the aristocracy, meaning she knew about all the political affairs of the land. They often held lengthy and intellectual conversations I could never follow and made me feel lesser.

It was the beginning of March, exactly one month from Puck's set wedding day. With each approaching day, I felt Puck and I grow more and more distant. I felt more and more nervous, knowing there was a courtesan bed with my name on it awaiting the moment Puck and Moth said 'I do'.

With all my staying away from Puck the months previous, I hardly saw Daphne. When I began to come to meals again, though, we caught up quickly and enjoyed each other's company when we had the spare time. I wished she could keep me company while Puck was with Moth, but Mustardseed had no betrothed fiancee, so she was never available.

Basil and I no longer saw one another. Puck made extra careful of that. I thought often of sneaking to the kitchens in my downtime to see him, but decided the risk wasn't worth it

When we entered the dining hall that cool March day, Mustardseed sat in his normal place and Daphne sat on the floor next to him. My pillow had been restored to me and now awaited next to Puck's chair. We took our places at the table as the meal was served and Daphne leaned over to me.

"Was this your punishment?" she asked quietly.

I only nodded, not wanting to go into exact details on the situation.

"You've gotten your pillow back, I see. No more meals at the servants' table?" she smiled.

"Not until he's married."

Daphne opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when a loud string of coughs echoed through the hall. Puck stood from his chair, as did Mustardseed.

"Father, are you alright?" called Mustardseed, worry in his voice.

His voice was drowned out with more coughing sounds, followed by a loud thud. A woman's shrill scream rang through the grand room. Puck ran around the table to his father's chair and I ducked my head under to see what had happened.

There lay King Oberon Goodfellow, motionless on the floor. His eyes were wide, staring off into space. I saw Puck bend down to him and listen to his heart.

For a split second, Puck and my eyes met, but the moment didn't last long. He stood.

"I don't hear a heartbeat! Father has been poisoned!"

There was another small thud as the queen fainted. Several servants, who had gathered at the initial commotion, ran to her aid quickly, trying to wake her while everyone else stayed silent in shock.

"Bring me the head cook!" Puck shouted. Two guards quickly shuffled into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do, Puck?" Mustardseed asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm going to find the man that did this and kill him myself," Puck growled. The doors swung open as the head cook was dragged into the room.

He was thrown down in front of Puck, whose eyes seeped anger. I attempted to stand but couldn't, due to the leash being so short and attached to the arm of Puck's chair. I kneeled and managed see the top of the cook's head.

"What did you put in my father's plate?"

"N-nothing, Crown Prince. The taste-testers tried everything, just as they do every meal. They are still alive. I don't know what happened," the head cook explained. Puck didn't seem convinced.

"The King of Faerie has just died eating food that came from your kitchen. Your head is mine, unless another culprit is found guilty," Puck spoke low and threateningly at the man.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I truly do know nothing."

Puck stepped away from the cook, his hands on his temples. The queen had been revived, and was precariously leaned against her throne.

"All of you, return to your bed chambers. It's not safe here. Take this man to the dungeons. I'll deal with him later," Puck ordered, his voice sounding suddenly tired.

Everyone stood and began exiting the room, back to their respective bed chambers. I stayed in place, still tied down by the leash. I watched silently as the head cook was dragged off and more guards arrived.

"No one leaves this palace until this is resolved. Get the bishop and the bailiff here at once. Two guards need to stand post here until they arrive. No one touches anything. And call for the Pope. Father will need a proper blessing and burial," Puck commanded. A few of the guards nodded and ran off.

I almost couldn't believe that it was Puck who stood in front of me. I'd never seen him so serious and demanding. He walked over to me and untied the leash. Without saying a word, he walked me to his bed chamber, switched from the leash to the bed strap, and crawled into the bed.

I wasn't sure what to do next. He hadn't said a word to me at all. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. In the past, I would just crawl to him and curl up next to him, but with our growing distance, I felt awkward thinking about it.

Whilst debating over what I should do, I thought I heard a whimper from Puck. He was sitting at the head of the bed, his knees pulled into his chest as he stared at the opposite wall. His face was expressionless. I decided that I hadn't really heard anything, but then it happened again.

Within seconds, Puck's emotionless face contorted into pain as a sob left his body. I'd only see Puck cry once, and it was when he was thrown from a horse at age twelve and broke his arm. Even then, he hadn't come close to sobbing.

I debated leaving, but let out a small sigh of dismay when I remembered I was tied to the bed. Despite my better judgement, I climbed delicately onto the bed and crawled silently to him, hugging him to me. He willingly accepted my arms around him and curled into my chest. I petted his hair and rubbed his back as he sobbed. He cried for what felt like hours, until the only noises left were small sniffles.

He pulled away from me once his tears stopped and wiped his eyes. I silently watched, unsure of what to say.

"How can I be King?" he asked, his voice gravelly from crying.

"You'll make a fine King, Puck," I responded, wiping a stray tear.

"I'm not ready yet. I still have so much to learn," he pleaded, as if I could change his fate.

"You are ready. You're a man now," I told him gently.

"How can I be ready? I'm only eighteen! I'm barely a man! How can I run a country?!" he shouted suddenly. I flinched and looked down out of instinct.

"I didn't mean to shout," he whispered, putting his hand on my cheek.

I looked at him. It almost sounded like he'd just given me an apology. I pulled him closer to me and kissed his cheek.

"You'll make a fine King," I told him again.

This time, he didn't respond with words. He leaned forward and kissed me aggressively. The kiss was needy and desperate. I felt his hands pull me towards him, pressing me against him fully.

"Sabrina, I need you more than I need air," he moaned into my lips.

I froze. What did he just say? Did I hear that correctly? Not once had he ever alluded to needing me. Now this?

Puck kissed me harder when he realized I wasn't kissing back. I couldn't bring myself to. My mind was confused, dazed. He suddenly pulled away. Tears sat unshed in his eyes.

"Please, Sabrina. Please just kiss me. I- I just need you to kiss me," Puck begged.

I'd never seen him like this. I gave him what he wanted, as always, but this time it felt different. I wanted to. I kissed him back just as hard and desperately as he kissed me. That was all we did. Just kissing. I couldn't even remember the last time a kiss didn't lead to more, but this time was different. This time he was in pain, and all I could do was kiss him.

* * *

**Whatttt? Some crazy stuff just happened! The King is _dead_! What do y'all think of that?**

**Also, I wish a very happy birthday to both Amy Grimm and Sabrina Cahill. I hope you both get lots of cake :)**

**Don't forget to review! It makes my day! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

We stayed in bed for hours, our bodies intertwined and sweaty until a voice at the door snapped us apart.

"The Bishop is finished."

Puck sat up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes, a sad attempt to clear his face of any traces of tears. His eyes were still red and swollen, but a determined look now sat on his face. The broken boy in my arms from earlier was gone, replaced by this man. This King.

"Tell him to report to the King's quarters. I'll be there momentarily," he commanded.

"Yes, your highness."

Footsteps were heard outside the door, quickly fading away with every fast-paced step. Puck leaned over to me and unlocked the leather strap.

"Come here, help me look presentable," he spoke gently to me.

I crawled over to him and brushed his shoulders, fixing his shirt collar and attempting to press wrinkles out. I moved on to his hair, taming the golden beast that was tangled on his head. I sat

back and smiled once I'd done everything I could. He smiled sadly back at me.

"Do I look like a Crown Prince again?" he asked, a flash of insecurity showing.

"No," I told him gently, grabbing both of his hands in mine. "You look like a King."

A blush crept onto his cheeks and I smiled at him. I'd never seen him like this, so fragile. It was like we'd switched places; he was the shy, insecure companion and I was the charming, confident prince. It only lasted for a minute, but it was enough to show me a part of Puck I hadn't thought existed.. He stood from the bed and smoothed out the rest of his clothes.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us."

I followed after him obediently. I noticed he didn't connect the leash, as he had been for a while, and I felt good about that. He trusted me again, if only just a little bit.

Upon our arrival in the King's quarters, Puck walked straight to the King's throne and sat, coming face to face with the bishop sitting across the desk. The bailiff stood behind the Bishop, his eyes watching me closely. I stood unsurely off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"What have you discovered?" Puck asked, his voice strong and demanding.

"You were correct, your highness. He was poisoned. There were also traces of the poison found on your plate. Whoever did this meant to kill you both."

I silently sucked in a breath of air. Puck was meant to die as well? Who would do this?

"It's clear to me that the murderer was after the throne."

"How is it possible that the poison only got onto our plates? All the taste testers are well," Puck countered.

"This happened after the plates left the kitchen. After they'd been sampled," he explained.

"So the wait staff is to blame?"

"That would appear so. Did you have any unusual staff this morning?"

"No."

"I understand that you have a younger brother. Mustardseed, is it?" the Bishop spoke, a hint of urgency behind his words.

"That is he. Why do you ask, Bishop?" Puck asked, unaware of what the Bishop was implying.

I didn't miss it, however, and I let out a small gasp. I quickly snapped my mouth closed, hoping nobody heard. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Your highness, behind you, Mustardseed is the next in line for the throne of Faerie. It is not unheard of; family killing for the throne. The lesser-known younger brother. It's happened before, Crown Prince."

"I do not like what you suggest, Bishop. Mustardseed is my loyal brother. He would never kill our father."

"I'm only telling you what I know," the Bishop hastily reasoned, but Puck was already angered.

"No, sir, you are telling me what you suspect! You could ruin his name with these lies! Mustardseed is a member of the royal family of Faerie, the loyalest and most noble of aristocrats! You will not speak ill of him!" Puck slammed his fist onto the table.

The Bishop stood, placed his hands on the desk, and leaned towards Puck, staring him in the face.

"You'll find, young prince, that the people closest to you are always the most dangerous," he spoke threateningly before backing away.

Puck only watched him as he sat down again.

"I'd like to question some of your servants, maybe someone saw something suspicious. I just need your permission first, your highness."

"Permission granted," Puck stated, his voice laced with tension. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll get right to work."

The Bishop stood and left the room quietly, followed by the bailiff. The moment the door closed, Puck's posture left him and he slumped back into the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. I walked up behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders. He jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed when I started to massage his tense body.

"Am I being foolish for trusting Mustardseed, Sabrina?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. You have no reason to distrust him. He is your brother," I lied. Although I would never tell Puck, I had my suspicions about the lesser-known son of the King.

"I've no reason to distrust anyone in this palace, but someone has attempted to kill me this day."

"You'll just have to be more careful until the true murderer is caught and brought to justice. There's nothing more to do."

Puck opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A guard's voice announced, "Her Majesty the Queen seeks audience with Crown Prince Puck."

"Come in, Mother," Puck called. I stepped back away from him.

The door opened and the Queen stood in the doorway, wearing a different gown than the one she'd worn at breakfast. She was standing tall and poised, as always, as she walked into the room.

The door closed behind her as she floated over to the desk and sat where the Bishop had previously been.

"Your father must be buried within the week," she spoke delicately.

"I've already sent for the Pope," Puck responded. She nodded her head.

"I've notified the tailor to begin work on your coronation robes."

Puck nodded and stood, walking around the large desk to his mother. She stood to meet him and he embraced her in a tight hug.

"You were not supposed to be crowned like this. You father was supposed to be at your coronation," she spoke shakily.

"Plans have changed."

"Yes, they have."

She pulled away and rested her hands on Puck' shoulders. "I've sent for Princess Moth and her family; they will attend. One of my proudest moments was standing by your father as he was crowned king."

"Thank you, Mother, but I won't have Moth beside me when I'm crowned. I wish Sabrina to be there," he turned as he spoke and smiled at me.

I froze in shock. Did he just utter those words? Was my mind playing tricks on me? When the Queen gasped, I knew I'd heard the truth.

"Puck! You will do no such thing!" she whispered forcefully. "The whole country will talk!"

"The person most important to him is the one that is traditionally beside a king when he is crowned. I've not taken Moth as my wife yet, therefore my companion is the person that is closest to me. You'll have to notify the tailor to fix her a new dress. The one from my party was ripped to shreds."

"You aren't really considering this," she spoke slowly, as if Puck was a small child.

"Sabrina has been by my side for eight years. I won't deny her her rightful spot in my coronation," Puck said in a dismissive tone. Queen Titania's eyes narrowed.

"No king has ever had his companion-"

"No king has ever been crowned without a wife! I know our history, Mother. I'll be the first king coronated without a wife to make queen."

"We'll push the wedding up. It can be next week. The day after both you and Moth will be crowned, the way it's supposed to be," she pleaded.

"No! I will not move up the wedding."

"Faerie cannot have a bachelor as a king! Think of how we'll look to the rest of the world-"

"My word is final!" Puck shouted at his mother, stopping her words of reason.

She stopped and stared at Puck for a few moments, then looked back at me. I locked eyes with her for only a moment before I looked away, but it was enough to see the anger lethal in her eyes.

"You'll do well to know that this country's nobility will not support you if you try to destroy the values that this monarchy was built upon. You are not King yet, my son, and the first thing you'll learn is that without the support of your countrymen, you'll have no country to rule."

She turned and glided out of the room, leaving Puck and I alone. Once again, I was reminded of all Puck would have to give up to keep me. I knew as the door swung shut behind the Queen that we could never be one.

I couldn't blame Puck. He'd given up a lot for me already. Me, the lowly commoner, sold into slavery as a baby, likely by a family of serfs. I cringed as I thought of what my life could have been like.

I was lucky enough to have been chosen by Puck once, but I knew fate was not kind enough to let him choose me again.

* * *

**Sorry for the late-ish chapter! I was on vacation! **

**Also, almost 100 reviews?! Awesome! Thanks everybody!**

**Don't forget to read and review! It makes my day!**


	14. Chapter 13

In only three days time, the Pope had arrived at the palace. He and all the noble families across the world, it seemed, were there for the well-liked King's burial. He would be laid to rest in the Royal Cemetery, on the edge of the palace grounds. Every one of the Goodfellow Royals were buried there, and some day, Puck would be laid to rest there as well. I felt a sudden twinge of sadness at the thought.

Along with the burial, the palace was flying in motion with preparations for Puck's coronation, set to take place the day after the King was laid to rest. Puck had stood firm against his mother's wishes and arranged for me to be next to him as he was crowned.

2 days before the ceremony and the day before the burial, I found myself in the throne room, practicing for the coronation. The Pope had already given me enough strange looks to last me a lifetime, but he didn't say anything.

"This is where you will come stand after I've placed the crown on your head. You'll take Sabrina's hand here, well, traditionally that's where your wife would be so you don't have to hold her hand," the Pope added as a side note, but Puck grabbed my hand anyway. "And you'll walk out as everyone welcomes you with applause. Then, you go up to the balcony and make your grand speech. Your people will already be gathered there waiting for you."

"That's it?" Puck asked, sounding somewhat relieved.

"That's it," The Pope confirmed.

"Splendid." Puck breathed out and dropped my hand.

We'd been there for a few hours, running through everything. The usually empty throne room was full of rows of benches in preparation for the ceremony. The large golden throne had been cleaned spotlessly, not a speck of dust in sight. The entire palace was scrubbed brick by brick to make everything suitable in the short time amount of time given.

"God bless you, Crown Prince. May you live a long, prosperous life. One filled with all the joy and happiness God can offer a man," The Pope spoke, placing his hand on Puck's shoulder. Puck nodded to him.

"Thank you, Sir."

The Pope took a deep breath and smiled at the both of us. He brought his hands together and joined them in front of him.

"I must be getting back to my quarters, it's almost time for some evening reflection and prayer," he spoke wistfully. Puck shook his hand before he bid us good day and left.

Once the Pope had gone, Puck and I were alone in the room. The echo of the great doors closing was heard as Puck started slowly walking toward the throne. Three ornately decorated chairs stood proudly upon a slightly raised pedestal. The King's throne sat in the middle, made of solid gold and royal purple velvet. On the right, stood the Queen's throne. It was more feminine, dainty. It looked to be made of gold, but really only the outside shone brilliantly, plated in the precious metal. Then, on the left of the King's throne stood a smaller, less flashy version of it. This was reserved for the Crowned Prince, the next in line to throne of Faerie. It had belonged to Puck for all of his 18 years, but tomorrow, it would be held for his unborn first son.

Puck walked slowly up to the King's throne and sat gently on the cushions. He smiled as he looked out into the room. I briefly remembered the night I arrived at the palace. After his birthday celebration, Puck showed me across the entire grounds, explaining, in detail, everything he knew about each place and item I saw. The throne room had been our last stop, because Puck had determined it would be the perfect grand finale.

I remembered running behind Puck as he charged through the corridors of his home. My sides hurt from running so much, but I didn't dare release the hand Puck had offered me when we snuck from his bed chamber to go exploring.

The young prince came to a sliding halt, me right beside him, in front of the giant doors leading into the throne room. He was panting as he turned to me with a smile.

"This is the greatest room in the whole palace," Puck whispered, still attempting to catch his breath.

I smiled widely at this, still unbelieving the fact that I was even here, in the palace, my new home. Puck pushed one of the doors with his free hand and it swung open with ease. I let out a small gasp as I caught sight of the room behind the door. The room sat empty, but looked magical nonetheless.

Puck tugged me gently forward into the large room. I let him lead me all the way up to the front of the room as I stared at the glistening throne of the King. When he attempted to pull me up the steps on the pedestal, I stopped, digging my heels into the ground. Puck turned to me in confusion.

"Come have a look at it," he spoke gently. I shook my head. That was the throne of Faerie! I wasn't fit to be in this room, much less on that pedestal. I took a step back, pulling Puck's hand back as well.

"Sabrina, it's okay. You can come closer. It's only a chair," Puck chuckled as he pulled a little on my hand.

I nodded and stepped forward, onto the pedestal steps. I breathed in, a little scared I might burst into flames for setting foot on such elaborate finery, and took the last step onto the platform.

"This one is mine," Puck told me proudly, pulling me toward his throne, "but one day I'll be King and that one will belong to me."

I nodded, showing that I understood. Puck pulled his hand away and I turned my head quickly to look at him. Had I upset him? Why did he pull his hand away?

"Can you talk?" he asked bluntly, staring curiously at me.

I nodded and his face scrunched together.

"Then do it. Tell me something," he said tauntingly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. I'd been told a long time ago that no one wanted to hear what a slave had to say, ever. I can't remember the last time I uttered a word, but Puck was still staring at me expectantly. He wanted to hear me speak. What would I say? It would be my first time speaking to him. It had to be meaningful. It could be a long while before I was asked to speak again. I was unbelievably grateful to him, for saving me from my former imprisonment. Was it possible to express that in so little words?

He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows impatiently, waiting. I opened my mouth again as I thought of what to say.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly to him, hoping to convey everything I was feeling to him.

Puck smiled and grabbed me roughly, bringin me in for a hug. He definitely wasn't shy about showing affection. This was something I hadn't known yet, and the action caused me to blush.

"You have a pretty voice," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed more and attempted to lean away from his hold. He only pulled me tighter and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll never get over that pretty smile," he said, beaming. I looked away shyly, uncomfortable by his casual compliments.

I hadn't had my first kiss yet, not that it mattered to me a great deal, but that's why I was a bit shocked with Puck's next move. He leaned forward quickly and planted a kiss right on my lips. I froze and stared at him with wide eyes. He laughed at my expression.

I slowly raised my fingers to brush against my lips. Had that really just happened? Just like that?

Puck, still laughing, turned and walked over to the King's Throne. He sat down on the edge and pushed himself back so that his feet and shins hung straight out. He had a lot of growing left to do before he'd fit that chair,

"Here, Sabrina. Come sit in Mother's chair," he told me in his playful tone. The mention of my new name made my heart leap.

I hesitated, but did as I was told. Upon sitting in the chair, I felt a feeling rush over me. I couldn't describe it, but it gave me chills down my whole body as I sat beside Puck.

"One day I'll be King, and I'll be able to do whatever I want." He smiled and sunk into the chair.

I smiled and looked out again into the room. It was the first time in a very long while that I had something to look forward to my in my future. A future with Puck.

"Do you remember your first night in the palace?" Puck asked, snapping me from the very memory he was speaking of.

I nodded and walked closer to him. He reached his hands out for me to take, which I did. I stood in front of the throne, looking down at him as he smiled affectionately up at me.

"Do you ever think back on those days, and wonder if who you were then would be proud of who you are now?" he whispered to me.

I nodded just to please him. I never thought of things like that, and if I did, what would I possibly say?

"I don't think I'd be proud of myself, Sabrina," he told me quietly, his voice shook along with his hands.

"Puck, you're a good man," I said, trying to comfort him.

"I'm a spoiled prince," he corrected me. "I've had so much time to think these past few days. I've done nothing good with my life. I've always lived for me. Now I'll be King. What will I do when the people revolt against me? How can I help the people of my kingdom if the only person I've ever cared about is myself?!"

I knew that he was insulting himself, but I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his final words.

"You're over-complicating things, Puck. You're just scared an-"

"I am not scared!" he roared, tearing his hands from mine.

"Puck, it's okay to feel-"

"Don't speak another word, companion. You have no idea what I'm going through," he spoke coldly.

I took a step back in shock. Not once had he ever referred to me as "companion" as opposed to my real name. I felt like I'd been slapped. Tears welled in my eyes as he regarded me with a look of disgust.

Puck stood quickly from the chair and shoved me out of the way as he walked towards the door. He made no move to console me, as he usually did if he'd hurt me greatly.

I stumbled and lost my balance, falling from the pedestal and onto the cold, hard stone floor. I heard the slam of the door as Puck stormed out of the room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried quietly. He'd become so upset with me that he didn't even attempt to reconcile after he'd hurt me. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise, but I thought we'd grown much closer in the weeks before.

I should've known better. I should've known that Puck was always the bad guy. And I was always his victim.

* * *

**Oh, Puck. What a rude Crown Prince you are.**

**So, thoughts? Feelings? Tell me all about it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

You can tell a lot about a man by the crowd at his burial. Puck had told me that at his maternal grandfather's burial 2 years ago. He'd looked around at the emotionless crowd that barely filled the first 20 pews of the Cathedral, then leaned over to me, whispering those words in my ear.

Oberon Goodfellow's burial, though, was a much bigger event with a much better turnout. Kings and queens, along with nobility from all across the land, came to witness it. There was hardly a dry eye on the grounds as the former king was laid to rest.

I'd been reattached to the leash after the events of the night before. I'd cried for hours in the throne room until finally mustering up the willpower to slowly make my way up to Puck's bed chamber. He was already there, reading over a parchment by candle light. When he saw me enter, he only glanced up at me before looking down again.

I was being kept by Mustardseed for the time being. Puck had handed my leash over as they'd walked over from the palace at the head of the funeral crowd. Daphne was standing next to me, gently nudging me every so often.

Once the funeral ended, a feast in the King's honor was held inside the Great Hall. Like usual during large kingdom events, the companions were kept in an annex room, so as not to be a disturbance. Puck did not save me from this, as he had done at his party. He retrieved me from Mustardseed immediately after the funeral and took me straight to the designated room. Daphne arrived shortly after, pulling a pillow over to where Puck had locked me to a support beam.

"Do they know who killed His Majesty, God rest his soul?" Daphne whispered as more companions started filtering in.

"No, the Bishop is still working," I responded.

"Does he suspect anyone?" said Daphne, leaning in further. I pulled away slightly and stared at her.

"Do you know something, Daphne?"

Daphne shot back to a normal sitting position, sitting up straight as she registered my words. She stared at me with wide eyes. I looked back with curious ones.

After a little bit of silence, I decided to speak. I know she knew something, maybe I could get it out of her if I shared a little of my own information first.

"The Bishop is under the impression that Mustardseed is behind it," I told her quietly.

"No! It wasn't him!" Daphne whisper-shouted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I… you have to promise to keep this to yourself. I could be killed for telling you this." She leaned in and I followed suit.

I nodded, suddenly extremely interested in what information she had to offer.

"I was going to find Mustardseed the night before _it_ happened," she began excitedly. "He was in the kitchen. I heard his voice from outside the door then I heard Basil. I couldn't understand what they were saying so I cracked the door open a little. I watched them for a few moments before Basil started talking about a revolt in the Grimm Kingdom. He said he was worried about his family and he had to get to them. Then, Mustardseed hugged him and told him not to act foolishly. He said that overreacting is the worst thing he could do. Basil exploded then! He started shouting about how much he hated Puck. He said he wanted to hurt him so badly. Mustardseed hugged him again then pulled him in and pressed their lips together. They were kissing! I ran back to my quarters after that. Sabrina, they're together, and Basil wishes Puck dead. Could it have been possible that the plates were mixed up?" Daphne finished off her story and stared at me.

I sat silently in shock, processing everything in my head. Basil. In the past few days I'd considered every staff member in this palace as a potential murderer, except Basil. He didn't seem capable of such a thing. But I suppose if you push someone far enough, they're capable of anything really.

"Wait, did you just say Mustardseed and Basil…" I trailed off. Daphne nodded ferociously.

"How did that happen?" I asked, possibly more shocked by this than the "Basil is a murderer" theory.

"Does it matter?" Daphne spoke even quieter at that and looked at the floor.

She was embarrassed, as she should have been. Mustardseed was dissatisfied with her and seeking out others to fulfill his needs. I'd die of shame if Puck ever did that. I reached a hand out to Daphne, attempting to comfort her. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"What's going on, guys?" an excited young girl skipped over to us, her long braid nearly to her knees.

Both Daphne and I jumped back, startled by her quick movements. I'm not sure what her name was, but she was the companion to the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard. She'd only been a companion for a few months.

"You nearly scared the life from me," I gasped, grabbing my chest.

"Sorry, I just overheard you talking about the revolt in the Grimm's land. My boy's father is always talking about it," she giggled in her childlike voice.

"It doesn't concern you," Daphne told the girl harshly.

The girl flinched away at the harsh tone and I immediately felt sorry for her. It was no secret that companions across the country were treated worse than pets. I had gotten pretty lucky, and so had Daphne. By the way the girl jumped and flinched at raised voices, I guessed she wasn't so lucky.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk," the girl said dejectedly, looking down at the floor.

The poor girl walked away and went to sit alone. I glanced around the room. All the girls were sitting quietly, most of them not speaking. Very few knew one another, and others were commanded by their boys not to converse. The faces in the room ranged from as young as five to as old as twenty. I looked over some familiar faces and some new ones, placing which companion went with which boy in my head for fun.

I cringed when my eyes landed on a young girl that couldn't have been older than nine. She was kneeling, not sitting, on the floor. Tears were slowly leaking from her eyes as her hands rested on her bottom.

I, and I'm sure many other older companions, knew exactly what the cause of his tears was. She'd been bedded today, possibly yesterday. And by the way she was holding her bum, it hadn't been the natural way. It wasn't an uncommon thing, for boys to choose that form of sex. It was a position of dominance, and some boys liked the pain ensued to their companions.

I nearly began to cry for her as I watched her attempt to sit back on her knees. Daphne caught what I was staring at and sighed beside me.

"Do you remember that feeling?" she asked quietly, our previous conversation seemingly gone with the departure of the young boy.

"Puck's never done it like...that with me," I responded.

"I mean, the sex in general. After that first night. When you just feel so violated. Don't you remember that feeling?"

"I'll never forget it," I whispered back.

The young girl began to cry harder as she finally sat. I wanted to hug her, tell her it would get better, and that one day she might enjoy it, but I was tied to the beam. And even if I wasn't, I would keep my mouth shut. I didn't know if her boy would ever make it enjoyable for her. God knew Puck held all the power when it came to my pleasure, but I couldn't promise that the young companion had a boy like Puck.

Puck. My heart ached for him. Those days before last night we'd gotten so close again. I couldn't deny the pain I was caused thinking about him. He hadn't uttered a word to me since yesterday.

The rest of the feast flew by quickly and soon enough, Puck had come to retrieve me from the support beam. I followed him wordlessly from the room and up to his bed chamber. He silently locked me to the bed strap and stripped himself down. I did the same and crawled in bed, cautiously attempting to curl up beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, nuzzling his head into my hair. My heart lifted slightly at the small affectionate gesture. Maybe there was still hope.

Not a word was said between us the entire night. Before I knew it, morning came ,marking the day of Puck's coronation. I was excited about the whole event, but also a little nervous. On top of my nerves, I was in a forlorn state of sadness because of Puck's silent treatment. We found ourselves getting dressed in the tailor's room at midday, and he'd yet to speak a word to me.

I pulled on my new dress and turned to look at myself in the mirror. The dress was not as stunning as the last, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. As I looked myself over in the mirror, Puck stepped into the reflection behind me. He was staring at me intently, a smile twitching on his lips.

I turned and took in the sight of him. He looked like a king. There was no other way to describe him. The realization that in a little over an hour he would be King Puck Goodfellow washed over me. I'd be the companion of the King of Faerie. I smiled at him and took a few steps closer, hoping he would respond somehow.

"You look brilliant," I told him.

He looked down and grabbed my hands in his, watching them with mild interest.

"Do I look like a king?" he asked timidly, idly playing with my fingers.

"A right fit one." I smiled wider that he'd spoken to me.

I felt the tension in my body release as he tugged me closer to peck my lips and rest his forehead on mine. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, small smile in place.

When he opened his eyes, they connected with mine and I felt as though I was looking straight into his soul. His shallow green irises gave away his every insecurity, they told me all his secrets. He was scared, so unbelievably scared that I thought I felt him tremble. He was doubting himself, unsure that he was ready for the responsibility he was about to be given. He needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in, but he couldn't show weakness, not when his country needed him.

As I stared into his gaze, seeing every thought as if I was reading from a book, I felt myself tear up for him. He was torn in more ways than one. The stress of the past few days was eating him alive, yet he had no one to talk to, no one to hold him and tell him it would be okay. He was becoming king. Kings didn't need to be comforted, they had to be strong, stable, able to uphold face even in the worst of circumstances.

I hurt for him. My heart yearned to be the one he trusted with his innermost thoughts, but I knew it would never happen. Puck didn't talk of his feelings. The morning of the King's death was the only time Puck's hardened mask had been cracked, showing only me the fragile boy that hid behind it.

I knew he would never speak of his feelings, but I could still speak of my own. I knew the perfect words to say to him. He needed to know that someone was there. That I could see the truth, even though he denied it was there.

I leaned in so that our lips brushed together as I whispered to him.

"I see you Puck, and not a day goes by that I don't love you."

* * *

**Helllllooooo!**

**I realize that some of you might find that this story is just all over the place. One minute Sabrina hates Puck, the next minute she loves him. But before you get too angry with me for having such an indecisive character, I want to reiterate that that's the point. Sabrina and Puck are both OOC in this novel (it's an AU, after all) and they both have different personalities because of the time period and how they were raised (Puck the spoiled Prince and Sabrina the naive submissive) and that's why their characters might annoy you because they aren't totally on par with the books. Sabrina has a form of Stockholm Syndrome. Puck, as manipulative and controlling as he is, is all she has known. Hopefully this clears things up for some of you.**

**Also, if you haven't read the prologue for my new story I've started, you should! I plan on updating it this weekend at some point.**

**Thanks for reading! Pleaseeee don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Tears filled his eyes, but none fell. He closed his watery green eyes and pressed our lips together firmly. I felt all the emotion that I'd just seen being transferred in the kiss. He was needy and desperate.

His hands went up to cup my cheeks as he kissed me even harder. His tongue slid into my mouth and made no fight for dominance over me. He kept everything gentle, but yet made it rough at the same time, in classic Puck style.

Much too soon, a knock at the door brought us apart.

"It is time, your highness," a voice called to us. Puck released my cheeks and let his grip fall to my hands.

"This is it," Puck whispered.

All traces of the tears that had been glistening in his eyes were now gone, along with all his worries and insecurities. AlI could see was my over-confident, excited prince. I smiled when I realized that I had done that. I had made his worries disappear. I had calmed his nerves.

Puck pulled me in to peck my lips one last time before leading me out the door. A guard was standing just a short way from us, holding a pillow with Puck's current crown; the crown of a prince. He let go of my hand and walked over, gently grabbing the crown and placing it upon his head. I'd only seen his crown a few times, as Puck wasn't one for 'head ornaments', as he liked to call them.

We were led by two other guards down to the throne room, where everyone was already waiting. Puck reached down and grabbed my hand as the large doors were swung open. All the guests stood respectfully as Puck and I walked down the center aisle to the Pope, standing in front of the thrones. The Queen sat on her rightful throne, watching with a look of apprehension as Puck and I approached her.

A thought ran through my head that that moment was what it would feel like if I were to marry Puck. My heart thumped a little faster at the thought, and I couldn't bring myself to stop imagining it. A bright smile glowed on my face as I walked, proudly holding onto Puck's strong hand.

My fantasy crumbled when I reached the end of the aisle. Puck released my hand as we climbed onto the pedestal. Puck sat on his Prince's Throne, while I sat on a pillow that had been placed beside it. Normally, if it was his wife beside him, she would have a chair there as well, but I was just the companion. Nowhere near as significant as a wife.

The Pope spoke in his loud, booming voice, ensuring the whole room could clearly hear his praise. I listened intently to all his prayers and recited each as it came up. Then, finally, it was time for the actual coronation.

Puck stood from his throne. I knelt beside Puck as the royal cape was draped over his shoulders.

"I pray to God that you may protect and shield your country from all harm that may befall it." The Pope spoke loudly enough that everyone could hear, but he stared straight at Puck.

He held his bible out to Puck, who placed his left hand upon it and held his right in the air. The Pope gave him a slight nod and Puck began to recite, perfectly, the Coronation Oath.

A smile broke on my face as The Pope pulled the bible back and gestured for Puck to go sit on the King's Throne. I stayed in my place, as I was not being crowned.

Puck delicately sat himself onto the ornate golden chair. I caught his beaming eyes for a moment and gave him a reassuring smile. The Pope proceeded to anoint Puck with holy oil before handing him the Scepter of the Cross in his left hand. Puck took it and listened as the Pope said a small prayer.

After the prayer, two altar servers walked over where the Pope stood waiting. One held an empty pillow that I recognized as the one Puck had retrieved his crown from earlier, and the other held the Crown of Faerie.

"By the power of God, bestowed upon me by the Holy Church, I remove this crown from your royal brow," as The Pope spoke, he lifted Puck's crown off his head and gingerly placed it on the empty pillow, "and replace it with the Royal Crown of Faerie, the crown worn by your father, and his father before him, and his father before him. I crown you, Puck Goodfellow, King of Faerie! All rise for your new King."

Cheers erupted as Puck stood from the throne and walked down the pedestal to me. He grabbed my hand in his free one without hesitation and walked from the room while 'God Save the King' echoed joyfully through the palace.

Puck's speech to the common people went by in a blur. I stood obediently next to him as he looked out over what seemed to be all of Faerie. They chanted and cheered for him, accepting their new King happily. The smile never left my face as I watched Puck deliver his speech with practiced ease.

One last wave and we were gone again, this time we ending up in Puck's bed chamber. I was surprised to see Relda making the bed as we walked in. She looked terrified when she saw Puck. I glanced at him, noting that he looked angry.

"Why was this not done earlier?" he lashed out at her. She flinched away from his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, Your High- Majesty! Your Majesty! Sire, with all the events of the day your maid staff fell behind," She shook with fear at her mess up.

Puck was enraged. It never ceased to shock me how quickly he could jump drastically from emotion to emotion. He stepped forward and raised his hand, as if going to slap her. Without thinking, I grabbed for his waist before he could get close enough to her.

Puck's head snapped around to me, his eyes narrowed. I immediately released him, suddenly feeling that interfering was a horrid idea. Much to my surprise though, Puck lowered his hand and walked back to me, grabbing for mine.

"Leave, maid," Puck growled, not taking his eyes off me.

As Relda passed, she flashed me a thankful smile before bolting out the second she had left, Puck wasted no time in leaning in to kiss me forcefully. Obviously he didn't care about her mistake enough to let it completely ruin his day.

He also wasted no time in beginning to strip us both of our clothes. I turned my back to him and waited for him to unbutton my dress, the feeling of his fingers brushing my back sending chills down my spine. Once unbuttoned, I shrugged the dress off my frame and kicked my slippers across the room. I watched as Puck stepped out of his own clothes; all that was left was the crown resting atop his head. He gently slid that off too, making sure to sit it slowly onto the top of his chest of drawers.

When he came back to me, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed, where he placed me down gently. He hastily scrambled on top of me, our lips connecting the moment he was settled on my small frame. He grinded down into me, creating an amazing friction. I gave a little moan, bucking my hips forward.

"Sabrina," he moaned, pressing himself further down on me.

He pulled away from me suddenly and told me to get on my hands and knees. I resisted the urge to say anything. I should've known Puck would be dominant that night; he'd just been crowned King, after all. I did as I was told silently and felt him kneel behind me.

Without even a warning, he suddenly thrust into me. I clutched the blankets firmly in my hands and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. He definitely wasn't being gentle today.

He wiggled his hips a little, making his erection shift inside of me. Fortunately, he managed to brush against my sweet spot, making a pleasurable growl rip through me. I heard him chuckle before pulling out and instantly slamming back in.

"Puck!" I moaned into the otherwise silent room.

He continued his pattern of pulling out and roughly slamming back in, hitting that glorious spot inside of me every time. I couldn't bring myself to care that I wouldn't be able to sit when this was all over; all I cared about was the amazing feeling of Puck pounding into me.

I began pushing back to meet his thrusts. I was getting so close. I'd only orgasmed once before, on a night Puck was feeling exceptionally generous, but I recognized the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was about to be pushed over the edge, I could feel my toes curling in delight. Without a word, Puck suddenly pulled out completely and scooted away from me.

I whined and spread my legs further, giving him a look of despair. He chuckled and slapped my bum gently.

"Finish me off, Sabrina," he commanded, a smirk firmly in place on his smug little face.

I couldn't help myself from grumbling as I crawled over to him. He'd laid back and propped himself up on his elbows, watching my every move. As I settled in between his legs, he spread them wider so I could have more access.

I hated doing this. I hated it with all my being. He knew, of course. He was teasing me. My whole body was aching for some kind of release that I wouldn't be able to get, and he knew it.

I brought my mouth down only centimeters from the head of his erection, wrapping my fingers delicately around the base and closing my eyes. I found that when I closed my eyes, it wasn't nearly as bad.

"Don't be a tease, love," Puck spoke with a calm voice. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out childishly at him.

I swallowed one last time before opening up and sliding my mouth over his pulsing manhood. I heard him moan and felt his hips jerk up a little. I got choked a little, but it was nothing he hadn't done before.

Getting right to it, wanting it over as soon as possible, I swirled my tongue around him as I slowly pulled off and swallowed him again. More moaning and small thrusts continued as I began bobbing my head in an attempt to get him off. I realized that wasn't doing the job quick enough, so I started sucking on him, hollowing out my cheeks as I took in as much as possible. I felt drool sliding down the corners of my mouth and wanted desperately to wipe it away, but knew it would only be replaced until I finished the task at hand.

"Oh, Sabrina!" Puck screamed out when I began humming. I rolled my eyes.

I felt his already enlarged member grow even a little more before finally releasing into my mouth. I swallowed down every drop, as I'd always done and pulled off of his now softening penis.

The overwhelming sensation in my lady bits only increased when I looked at him. Puck's head was still thrown back in ecstasy from his orgasmic high and a thin layer of sweat covered his gorgeous body. I longed to touch myself.

When Puck finally sat up, he only smiled at me before standing.

"Alright, let's go to the feast," he said, especially chipper.

I looked up at him incredulously. He didn't acknowledge the look and went about redressing himself. I watched him get completely dressed, hoping that he'd start laughing any second then help me finish off.

"They're waiting for me," Puck smirked, looking over my entire body, stretched out on the bed for him. "I need to go soon."

I looked down. It was another one of his games. I'd be all hot and bothered through the entire feast and there was nothing I could do about it.

I started to climb off the bed, wincing as I felt pain shoot through my body. I hadn't been taken that hard in a long time, and my body wasn't used to it at all. I gently scooted myself to the edge and slid myself off.

Puck walked over to me and handed me my dress, not bothering to help with the buttons that time. After buttoning them myself, with much struggle, I pulled on my stockings and slippers.I looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly embarrassed of my wild sex hair and the red glow that said everything on my cheeks.

"Don't want to be late." Puck said with a smirk, grabbing his crown and placing it on his head before glancing in the mirror to make it straight. I thought about asking for a hairbrush, but I knew he wouldn't give me one. Puck wanted everybody to assume exactly what had happened. Stubborn jerk.

I walked to him and let him take my hand as I limped along beside him to the Great Hall. The doors swung open and the room erupted in cheers. I walked with Puck to his seat before I left him to walk to the annex room alone.

The nobles were quieter than normal. I was suddenly overcome with the sensation that everybody was staring at my limping form. I glanced around to take a peek and realized that everyone was in fact staring, and none of their faces looked happy.

* * *

**King Puck Goodfellow. What to make of that...hmm...**

**Sorry for the late update! I've had two sick babies these past few days!**

**Please read and review! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 16

Four days after Puck became king, I really began to feel the effects of the noble's angry stares at the party. Everyday, I would go and sit in Puck's quarters as he worked. Most of the days we sat alone, but occasionally he would receive a visitor. It was usually a member of the Faerie Guard, reporting on the situation in the Grimm kingdom. It was definitely a hot topic at the time.

On the fourth day, a nobleman came in. He was an older man; his face was wrinkled and his hair held flecks of gray. I had been sleepily laid out on the small chaise pushed against the window, staring lazily out onto the palace grounds. I barely stirred as the man walked right in and glared harshly at me the moment he noticed my presence.

"I request a private audience, your Majesty," the man spoke in an angry tone.

"You have one, Lord Canis," Puck responded in a bored tone, looking over papers on his desk.

"I believe there is another present, Sir," Lord Canis snarled, glaring intently at me. I sat up slowly, straightening out my dress.

Puck looked up at the angry man killing me with his gaze. I could feel the tension as Puck looked from this man to me and back again.

"Sabrina is only my companion. She is always with me," Puck stated, as if confused as to why the man was so upset.

"Please forgive what I say, your Majesty, but you are eighteen years old. Don't you think a companion is a childish thing to keep?" Lord Canis snapped at Puck.

Unlike when Puck's mother and father had spoken like this, Puck looked taken aback by Lord Canis' words as opposed to outraged.

Puck's mouth opened and closed, as if not sure what to say.

"Your family has been seated on this throne for more generations than anyone would care to count. I would hate for that to all be ruined because you can't rid yourself of a childhood toy."

At that, Puck seemed to react. He stood from his place behind his desk so that he was at the same height as Lord Canis.

"Was that a threat?" Puck glared back at him, speaking in hushed tones.

"It was a warning. You two put on quite a show for the guests at the coronation feast. It's all everyone has talked about since."

"Gossip!"

"Truth! Did you or did you not lay with her the day of your coronation?! All the guests saw the evidence! You've made Faerie an embarrassment. Other countries are sure to attack once they realize your attraction to peasants! Especially with the Grimm revolt! Another kingdom is sure to swoop in any day to attempt a takeover!" Lord Canis yelled, slamming his hands down of Puck's desk.

Puck didn't speak for a few moments. He slowly sat back in his seat and looked silently up at Lord Canis, a new calm over his presence. He folded his hands on the desk in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Faerie is a world power, Lord Canis. We have the resources and manpower to destroy anybody who might dare to overtake us."

"How many of our men do you think would serve under a eunuch king?" Lord Canis challenged.

"That's enough, Tobias! I won't be insulted in my own office!" Puck screamed, standing from his seat again. No one challenges Puck's manhood.

"I just think you should be aware of what your subjects are calling you," Lord Canis said, suddenly calm.

"I think you should leave."

"I'm just warning you, young King. You may have been able to get away with keeping toys as the Crown Prince, but the world is watching you now. They're waiting for you to slip up, Puck. Don't."

Without waiting for a response, Lord Canis turned and left the room. Puck slowly sat down in his chair. After a moment, he glanced over at me. Upon making eye contact, he was quick to look away.

Fear consumed me. I recognized the name Canis. He sat at the king's advisory table. Only the most trusted men in Faerie sat there. Puck's father thought only the world of every member, therefore Puck would think similarly.

He didn't talk to me the rest of the day. I sat on the floor beside him at dinner, as always, and forgot all about the conversation with Lord Canis. That is, until night fell and we retreated to Puck's bed chamber.

I followed suit of Puck's actions as he began undressing for the night. I reached back to unbutton my dress when his voice stopped me.

"Sabrina, I'm a grown man now, not a boy," he said quietly. I knew immediately what was coming.

I stopped what I was doing and walked towards him. I reached out for him, desperately hoping that if I could touch him it would somehow convince him not to do this.

"We both knew this day would come," he said as he pulled away from my touch.

I stared boldly into his face, but he was looking down. He shuffled awkwardly when I didn't respond.

"I had your things taken back to your old bed chamber, you'll be there permanently now," he whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"But… but what will I do?" I asked the question I was so terrified of.

"I'm going to try and find a job for you in the palace. I'll have someone notify you when I've found a job."

Of course. He didn't even have the courtesy to deliver my fate himself. I felt tears start streaming from my eyes. He was acting as if we didn't know one another. Like he wasn't the love of my life and my life wasn't crumbling around me. I felt my heart race and it beat so hard I felt it all over my body. The stabbing pain in my gut made me want to puke up all of my dinner.

"Pu-Puck… pl-please no." I heard a voice that sounded nothing like mine fall from my lips.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't deny it any longer. He was everything to me and he wouldn't even look at me while he threw me away. He had to get rid of me. The country didn't want us together.

The day had finally come for him to pick, me or the throne. He'd made his choice blatantly obvious. I was just lucky I wasn't being chained to a courtesan bed.

"It has to be this way, love," he spoke in a wavering tone, voice cracking.

Anger ripped through my quickly deteriorating mind. How dare he use such an intimate name while he destroys me. I stepped forward and shoved him, not caring that he was the King of Faerie, not caring that I was his slave, and especially not caring when he was so caught off guard he fell down. All I cared about was the fact that he was breaking my heart, and I just wanted him to stop.

"No. Don't call me that. Don't act like you actually care about me. You never cared! I was just your companion! I was just your sex slave! I love you, Puck. I love you with every ounce of my being! You give me nothing in return, and you treat me like nothing, yet I can't help but spend every moment of my life trying to make you happy. Trying to be whatever you want. Trying to make you love me back. But you don't, and you never will! So don't act like you do! You're already killing me, Puck… don't twist the knife."

I was breathing heavily, my heart thudding in my chest. I felt liberated in a sense, finally able to stand up to the bastard. At that point, I wouldn't even have cared if he sent me off to be beheaded.

He didn't look at me. He made no motion to get off the floor. I saw him pull his knees to his chest and shake as if he'd been hit with a gust of cold wind.

If I hadn't been listening closely, I wouldn't have heard his shaky words.

"I do care about you."

"I don't believe you," I croaked, the lump in my throat getting bigger.

His head snapped up and I could see his eyes were full of unshed tears. He looked slightly angry himself.

"What do you want me to do? You heard Tobias in my office! I can't have a companion anymore! I'm King. I have to get married. I have to have children. I need an heir. I'll always care about you, Sabrina. But I have to… we have to move on from this."

He stood from the floor and walked towards me, but I pushed him away gently.

"No. I don't want your comfort," I said, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

I turned and began walking from the room, needing to get away from him. On my short walk to the door, I desperately hoped that he would stop me. Pull me into his arms and not let go until I stopped fighting. Then he'd say that he loved me too. That the thought of losing me was too much for him to handle.

He didn't. He let me walk out. He watched me walk out that door and did nothing to stop me. I didn't expect anything different. He had let me go, like I was just another servant leaving his room. Like I was just another slave. Like all the rest of them that he despised so greatly.

I walked back to my old room, laid down on the bed, and crumbled. Tears poured from my eyes and sobs shook my body. I couldn't stop the pain that was taking over my conscious mind. The heartbreak was worse than anything I'd ever experienced. The lashings from the whip were nothing compared to this.

Every happy memory of the past eight years began flashing through my mind and I sobbed harder. It was all over. Everything. I'd never feel Puck's touch again. Never again would his kisses take away my breath. I'd never get that feeling of warmth again, that only he could produce inside my body. I'd never be whole again, not without Puck.

I felt my dinner begin to rise in my chest. I ran to the chamber pot sitting in the corner and emptied my stomach into it. I released everything into the pot until I just began dry heaving. My throat burned and my eyes wouldn't stop overflowing with tears.

I curled up next to the pot on the cold stone, not having the energy to walk back to the bed. Sleep overtook me quickly and my body relaxed into it. The last thoughts before sleep took me were prayers to God.

'Please Lord, if you really love me, just let me die tonight."

* * *

**Sorry, long time no update! I guess I've just gotten a bit burned out on this story. And apparently everybody else has, too. Is anybody still reading this?**

**I'm contemplating taking this story down. I mean, we are nearing the end, but overall it hasn't generated much interest and I feel like it doesn't fit well in this fandom.**

**As always, please review and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up lying on the floor next to the chamber pot. I had no idea what the time was. I didn't care, either. The stabbing pain in my gut had not gone away as I slept; it had only gotten worse.

Tears were still streaming down my face as I stood from the floor and stumbled over to my bed. I closed my eyes, searching for sleep, but only pictures of Puck ran through my mind.

The sobbing started all over again. I clutched my stomach as I gasped for breath. Everything was burning with thoughts of Puck and how I'd never be good enough for him. Look what he had done to me. Look at what I'd been reduced to.

I was a slave. Not even my own parents wanted me as a baby, so how could I expect the King of Faerie to want me around? He deserved someone great. Someone he could proudly display before the world. Someone who could give him an heir. Someone like Moth. He deserved Moth.

More sobs spilled from me and I began feeling sick. I felt myself convulsing as I sobbed harder. How could I live now? God had obviously chosen to make me suffer through life, judging by the fact that I actually woke up. I wanted nothing more than to just lie on the bed and die.

And that's what I attempted to do for the next three days. I only left my bed to walk over to the chamber pot. It was emitting a sickening smell, but I ignored it, not caring enough. I didn't go to meals, I didn't do anything but sob until sleep took me into a restless slumber filled with dreams of Puck. When I woke, I just sobbed more. I felt so weak with hunger, but my stomach felt queasy and I was sure if I ate anything it would come right back up.

I'd lost a will to go on. Puck was the reason I lived. He was my boy. He plucked me out of that cage and gave me a life I'd only been able to dream of. Now he was gone. Gone forever, in the worst way possible. Physically, he was right there. He'd probably walked by my very room dozens of times the past few days, but I couldn't have him. It was like setting a feast before a starving man and refusing to let him eat.

The thought of food made my weak stomach turn. I wrapped my arms tightly around it and curled into a ball. I felt more tears. I was so weak. I was worthless. He didn't want me.

A knock on the door sounded and I made no motion to answer it. Hopefully they'd just go away.

"Sabrina, it's Relda," I heard her timid voice sound through the room.

I still said nothing. I heard her voice again.

"His Majesty sent me," she said. My heart lifted instantly. Maybe he wanted me after all. "He gave me your new job assignment."

My heart fell just as hard and as fast as it had lifted. He was officially letting go of his old companion. I whimpered slightly at the thought of working so close to him in the palace.

"Sabrina, please let me in," she begged from the other side of the door.

It was no secret that the maids in the palace knew and heard everything. There was no doubt in my mind that every servant knew exactly what state I was in.

"Go away," I croaked out, voice barely above a whisper.

The voice sounded nothing like mine. Those were the first words I'd spoken in three days and it sounded awful. My throat was dry and rough from the constant dry heaving.

If she heard my sad attempt at speech, she didn't heed it.

"He wants you to be a server, Sabrina. He made a spot for you to be a meal server," Relda continued to try. "Really, it's one of the easiest jobs in the palace."

But it also meant seeing Puck. Every. Single. Day. I couldn't handle that. Especially not when he would marry Moth and I would have to serve her food too. I cried harder at the mere thought.

"He expects you to start tomorrow at breakfast," she, desperately trying to get me to elicit some sort of response.

I didn't even attempt speaking again, scared of what might come from my mouth. There were a few moments of silence before I heard Relda try the knob. It slid open, unlocked, and she walked in quietly.

I didn't even care enough to try and hide myself from her. What was the point?

"Sabrina…" she sighed sadly as she looked at me.

I said nothing and made no motion. She sat down on my bed and ran her fingers through my hair. Puck used to do that.

Yet another sob escaped me and I curled up as tightly as possible, trying to get away from her touch. She pulled her hand away and stood from the bed.

"I'll empty your chamber pot for you," she said after a moment, walking over to it.

She left the room and it everything was silent save for my quiet sobs. Minutes later, she walked back in with my chamber pot, now emptied, and sat it back in its place. She wasn't alone this time, though.

"I brought you up some food." It was Basil.

I hadn't talked to him in so long, not since late December. That was when Puck cut off all my ties with him. And then here he was, standing in front of my bed with a plate of food.

I shook my head and turned away from him. I didn't want to eat.

"Sabrina, you haven't eaten in days," Relda told me, feeling my forehead as though checking for a fever.

I made no motion to respond or move. I just wanted them to leave so I could be alone again. Alone with all my memories of the man I so desperately loved. Neither of them seemed to be able to accept that.

I heard Relda speaking quietly to Basil. "I'll just tell him she's sick."

I knew she was talking about Puck. She was going to tell Puck I was sick. Possibly too sick to work. I mentally thanked her, but didn't have the energy to do so for real.

They both left shortly after, but not before Basil placed the tray of food on my bedside drawer. I wanted to push it off, but didn't have the willpower. I just curled up tighter and let sleep consume me.

That next time I woke up, there was a new plate of food on my bedside drawer. I decided to try and eat something. The hunger pains in my stomach were beginning to drown out the pains of heartbreak, making me feel exhausted and heavy.

I reached a shaking hand over to the tray and picked up a corn muffin. It was dinner time. I brought the muffin to my mouth and took a small, cautious bite. I felt my body instantly respond to the food. I took another bite, but that time, the feeling wasn't a good one. I felt the two bites of muffin rising right back up in my chest.

I stumbled over to the freshly emptied chamber pot and released the contents of my stomach into it. I threw the rest of the corn muffin in as well. I wouldn't be eating anymore of that. I did drink, though. I gulped down all of the wine that was sitting on the tray and curled back up on the bed.

It didn't hurt so much anymore. I couldn't really feel anything now. It was like my emotions had broken under all the stress of the past few days. I felt tears slipping from my eyes, but didn't understand why they were. I just felt cold.

That routine continued for a while. I'm not exactly sure how long, as I refused to leave the bed and had no way to judge how much time had passed. Basil was the one bringing food to my room. I'd woken one morning to him putting a breakfast tray on my bedside drawer. I felt too weak to question him about Mustardseed, though I desperately wanted to know the truth.

I was slowly beginning to eat, but could hardly stay awake any longer than that. I still felt nothing. Even thoughts of Puck roused no pain or despair. I was numb. I just laid in bed, sleeping and dreaming about nothing, or staring at the wall, not a thought on my mind.

I knew Relda was worried about me, so was Basil, but I couldn't stop this. I didn't have the energy to feel anymore. I didn't have the energy to sob every time Puck crossed my mind. I didn't even have the energy to think. It was like I was lifeless. I guess that's what happens when your reason for living is gone, you just stop living.

A knock woke me one afternoon. It wasn't Relda or Basil, they never knock. I didn't care to wonder who it was. They'd either come in or leave me alone. I didn't care what they did.

"Sabrina?" It was Daphne's timid voice.

I didn't want to see her. She still had her boy. She still had a purpose.

"Sabrina, I'm coming in," she said, waiting a few moments before slowly opening the door.

I was staring straight at her when he came in. She closed the door and walked over to me. She knelt beside my bed, lowering her head to my level.

"I was told you were ill," she said.

So she didn't know. Not the truth, anyway. She knew I was ill, probably had heard that from Puck himself, who hadn't cared enough to check the authenticity of that statement. I wanted Daphne to know the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to recite it to her.

I didn't respond at all, just stared at her.

"Mustardseed told me what happened, I know what's wrong," she told me, not blinking once.

Her dark brown eyes were staring into mine and I felt comforted. But that was taken away by her next statement.

"Puck isn't much better," she whispered. I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to hear about how Puck was doing. I just wanted to lie in my own bed and not think about him. I wanted to just die there.

I turned away from Daphne and her talk of Puck. I curled up into a tight ball and squeezed my eyes shut, squeezing the world out. I wanted to be alone.

If I couldn't have Puck, I didn't want anyone.

* * *

**Gosh, I hate self-destructive Sabrina. It just tears me apart. **

**I decided that I'll finish this story, because I think there's only about two chapters left! So that's exciting.**

**Also, if you've seen/read my latest story, "Unseen", just a little FYI that the next chapter for that should be up this weekend!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Love hurts.

I only vaguely remembered my days before coming to the palace. As far as I could think back, I'd lived up on a farm with an nice, young couple that had taken me in as farmhand. They were poor, and I would often go without meals. But it didn't affect me much. The woman who I came to know as Veronica was rather affectionate toward me. I often times pretended she was my mother, and I, her daughter.

Originally, I was there to help with their farm and crops. They realized quickly that I was not strong enough for the job, so then my job became to help the Veronica in the house. I did whatever she asked of me. She would always talk sweetly to me and give me hugs and kisses, but only when we were alone. When her mean husband was around she only gave me commands.

I quickly understood that the man did not want me around. He was the one to punish me when I did anything wrong. He was the one that beat me when I spoke out of turn. He was the one that, in the end, decided it was time for me to go.

A few days before they delivered me to the small building where I would live in that fateful, cramped cage for a year, Veronica told me the news. She took me in her arms and hugged me tightly. There were tears in her eyes as she told me that I was being sold. I was a slave and I was going to become a companion. She said that I deserved better than their little shack of a farm house. She told me I was special and that she loved me like a daughter, though I was a slave.

I distinctly remember wondering why she was crying. She had just told me I was going somewhere better and that she loved me. Shouldn't she be happy that I was going? But now it all makes sense. Veronica knew I would be better off, but she also didn't want to let me go.

I was positive at least one week had passed since Daphne had come to see me. I felt myself getting lonelier and lonelier by the hour as I laid in bed, unable to find strength to get up.

I started eating a little more, but I still felt sick. I was beginning to pull myself together again. Basil was still delivering me food and Relda was emptying my chamber pot every so often. I had yet to leave my room.

All I ever did was think about Veronica, and how she had let me go. She was so kind to me when she didn't have to be. She treated me so well. I could never repay her that kindness.

I've always wanted to know why she truly believed I would be going somewhere better. Companions are usually treated worse than slaves, but that day she seemed so sure that I would end up with a good boy who would treat me well. She was right, in a sense, but I wanted to know how she was so positive. Had it just been my innocence believing her words without hesitation because she'd never lied to me? Or was that look of certainty about her caused by some sort of premonition that she herself had wholeheartedly believed? I supposed I'd never know the truth, but it didn't stop my mind from wondering.

I heard the door opening as I faced the opposite wall. It was most likely Relda or Basil.

"Sabrina," Relda's timid voice came from the door. I rolled over to acknowledge her. "His Majesty demands an audience with you in his office."

I rolled back over at this. I wasn't going. I wasn't leaving this room until I died.

"He's going to send guards to come get you if you don't come on your own," she said quietly in an effort to convince me. I shook my head no.

Let them come. Maybe they'd kill me for defying the King. Maybe this would be it.

"Please, Sabrina," she begged. I felt a pang of guilt.

She'd been helping me through everything. I was worse than a baby. I was taking up so much of her time and making no effort to lighten her load. I only felt myself leaning on her more as I halfheartedly tried to get better.

I decided it was time to try and speak. It would be bad, but I owed it to her. I whispered at first, knowing my voice would be shaky and rough from its long rest.

"I can't see him," I croaked out.

I didn't even recognize my own voice, so I can only imagine the reaction Relda had to it. She took a deep breath after a few seconds and sat on the edge of my bed.

"He's trying to break you. Don't let him win," she whispered to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

All the emotion that I had been suppressing suddenly came crashing out in large waves of depression. The numbness was gone; but I couldn't help longing for it to come back. I didn't want to feel. I didn't want to remember him. I just wanted to lay in bed and think of Veronica, the only person to ever love me.

"He already has."

I managed to hold in the tears and the sobs by biting my tongue. I was sick of crying. I didn't want to anymore.

Relda watched me for a moment, her brow furrowing. "Sabrina," she began, her eyes darting cautiously around the room. "I think I should tell you th-"

Her words stopped abruptly as my door was slammed open. Relda gasped and jumped up from my bed. It was no doubt the guards, coming to escort me. I wouldn't be going, not unless they would drag me the entire way.

"Get out, Maid," my eyes flew open at the sound of that voice.

Guards hadn't been sent to retrieve me, Puck had come himself. Relda shot me a worried glance. I stared back at her quizzically, but she hurried from the room before I could figure out what was the problem. I curled up tighter into myself as I heard her footsteps retreat down the hall.

The door slammed shut and Puck walked slowly over to my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed and reached to run his fingers through my matted curls.

"They tell me you've fallen ill," he stated, fingers catching a knot and gently pulling it out.

I remained silent. I wasn't his companion anymore. I didn't have the same rules.

"I think it's quite a coincidence that you fell ill days after you were relieved from your duties as my companion," he spoke casually, still toying with my hair.

I pulled myself away from him and closer to the stone wall. I was his server now, not his companion. These actions were inappropriate.

"Don't pull away from me," he snapped. I made a face and pulled away even more, fully pressing myself against the wall.

The bed shifted as he seemed to start to reach out for me, but before I could be sure, he stopped and dropped his hands to his lap. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

He looked away from me, staring off into space for a moment before he replied. "We've found the King's murderer."

I lifted my head slightly to be able to hear him better. "The King's murderer?" I asked, confused as to why it affected me any longer.

Puck glanced at me before returning his stare back to a wall. "It was Mustardseed's lousy skank of a companion. Daffodil or Delilah or whatever her name was."

My heart lurched in my chest. "What?"

Puck looked at me lazily. "You know, the little friend of yours? They found traces of poison on her clothing. She's been sentenced to execution this afternoon. It'll be a grand spectacle."

"No, Puck. There's no way Daphne would have done that. You're wrong," I choked out, my head starting to pound. Puck looked at me curiously.

"She is the only person in this kingdom who was found to be connected with the poison!" he said abruptly, standing up from the bed. "Now, I expect you to attend the beheading in the courtyard today and God help me, I will have you dragged there if need be. Do you understand me?"

"Why? Why must I watch?" I croaked, my throat itchy with the threat of tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Because," he sneered. "I want you to see what happens with companions who hurt their boys."

"Go on then," I said, sitting up. "Behead me if that's what you want. I would welcome death at this point."

Puck gave a growl. "Don't talk like that."

"Oh, and why not? You just threatened to have me killed. What gives you the right to speak so freely?"

"I am the King of Faerie, Sabrina! In case you forgot, I have every right to speak as freely as I may. And I demand your presence at the execution!"

With that, he turned sharply on his heel and stalked angrily from the room. My body slumped down to the bed and tears began pouring down my cheeks. It couldn't be right. Daphne had no reason to kill the King. She would never.

I thought about refusing to attend the beheading, but I knew it would be futile. What Puck wanted was what Puck got. If he wanted me there, I'd be there.

I wasn't sure what time of day it was due to my lack of a window, but I decided to get ready regardless. I chose a faded black dress that was a bit short on the sleeves, but I had to show my mourning for my dear friend. Puck would be angry and remind me that we don't mourn traitors, but I refused to believe it was Daphne who killed the King.

I greatly wished for a bucket of water to wash my hair, but I was in no mood to retrieve one, so I settled on plaiting it with a black ribbon. I smeared some rouge onto my sallow cheeks in an attempt to look more lively, but I only looked silly. I wiped as much off as I could before stepping out of my room on a quest to find the dungeon in which Daphne was being held.

I knew it would be futile to try and change Puck's mind, but I had to talk to Daphne and see what I could do to save her. Hopes were not high, but I knew I had to at least try.

I figured out along my way to the dungeons that the execution would be held in about an hour's time. I quickened my pace, trying not to bring attention to myself as I weaved around somber maids.

Finally, I reached the dungeons. I started to scan the cells for Daphne, but a burly guard stopped me.

"And what do you think you're doing down here, companion?" The man grumbled, grabbing my arm.

I stumbled out of his reach. "I just want to talk to the prisoner."

The man chuckled lowly. "No, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Please, just for a minute. I need to talk to her."

The brute seemed to pay no attention to my plea. Instead, he gingerly fingered one of the braids upon my head and gave me a smirk. "A real pretty one you are, companion. I can see why His Majesty chose you t-"

"Don't touch her," came an angry voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Puck, his eyes narrowed with fury.

"Yo-Your Majesty, I apologize-" the man stuttered, but Puck cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Leave us now."

The man bowed quickly before scurrying from the room. I let my gaze drop to the dirty dungeon floor as I felt Puck come up behind me.

"Please," I whispered. "Let me see her for just a minute."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I can't let you."

I turned around angrily. "You are the King, are you not? You could let me see her if I wanted!"

He nodded. "It is true. I could let you see her. However, I will not. She killed my father, and I don't want you near her any longer. After all," he whispered, "who knows what you two were plotting to do to me next."

"I was not a part of this! How dare you accuse me of such atrocities!" I said angrily, my hands clenching with rage.

Puck shrugged. "It would not be the first time you have plotted against me."

I shook my head incredulously. "Puck, I would never...I would never want to hurt you."

He stared into my eyes, as if seeing if he could confirm I was telling the truth. "If you insist, Sabrina," he responded warily.

I opened my mouth to respond once more but the sudden sounds of feet descending the stairs to the dungeon stopped me. I watched silently as Puck strode over to consult the three men who now stood at the entrance of the dungeons. I looked hastily around the dark chambers as I searched for Daphne. This would be my only chance. I had to save her.

"Not so fast," came the hiss of Puck's voice. I turned to see him staring at me, his eyes narrowed. He knew me too well. He knew I was about to run off to find Daphne.

Throwing caution into the wind, I bolted in a random direction away from Puck, weaving through the dark cells. "Daphne!" I called, but I got no response.

A strong, burly arm wrapped around my neck and yanked me above the ground. I sputtered, choking for much-needed air.

"Bring her to the guillotine," drawled Puck.

"You're..going..to execute..me?" I gasped between breaths. The hold around my neck was becoming tighter.

He laughed evilly. "Of course not. You'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you? Getting away from me. Well, it's not your time yet. Now, you're going to see your little friend die for what she did for my father."

"She..didn't..do..it!"

Puck cackled. "Take her to my special viewing box. I want her to get a first row seat."

* * *

Puck's "special viewing box" was an ornate little room placed on stilts in order to be able to see over the large crowd in the execution courtyard. As I sat in it, I could not help the tears that streamed down my face as I watched the unruly crowd of peasants and nobles alike jeering for the death of my dearest friend.

"Well, look at you all tied up. Just the way I like you. Unable to fight back."

I turned my head towards the source of the voice. Puck stood in the small doorway, taking off the fur cape he'd recently taken a liking to.

"Where are your apes, your majesty?" I mumbled.

Puck sat down heavily in his "special viewing box" throne. "By apes, I believe you mean my guards? I'll have you know that I told them to stay out and give us some time alone together. To bond. Just like old times." He winked at me, causing an involuntary blush across my cheeks. I would've smacked myself if I could've, but my hands were tightly bound behind my back.

"Ah, it's starting!" he exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

I resisted the urge to throw up as I watched two large men drag Daphne up the steps to the guillotine. She looked so small and frail in their hands, like a baby bird. Tears streamed even harder down my face.

I looked down as they laid her head through the small opening at the bottom of the guillotine. I prayed that Puck wouldn't notice. I couldn't watch. I just couldn't.

As though he had heard my prayers, I felt Puck suddenly yank me into his lap, forcing my head up and my eyes open. I moaned woefully, watching as they began to saw at the rope that held the blade up.

"This is what happens to bad companions," Puck hissed into my ear. I let out a scream as the rope was finally cut. In one swift motion, the blade came down upon Daphne.

It was over. I could hardly hear the cries of joy from the crowd or the laughing of Puck in my ear. My mind went hazy, and I felt myself starting to get dizzy. I think I might've even thrown up.

And that's when I passed out in Puck's arms.

* * *

"Sabrina. Wake up."

I heard the voice in my ears, but I couldn't register it. My head was pounding.

"Sabrina, please wake up."

It sounded like Daphne. Was it Daphne? Was I dead? Or maybe I had just dreamed of the execution…

My eyes flew open, searching for the source of the voice. "Daphne?" I called out.

Relda was hovered over me. I let out a small shriek of fear. "My word, Relda! You scared me!"

Relda blushed and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I was just worried you weren't going to wake up."

I rubbed my eyes, my head still throbbing. "Where is Daphne?"

Relda's face fell. "Sabrina…." she trailed off.

"Oh. Nevermind." So much for it having been a dream.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I watched Relda as she tidied up my already spotless room.

"Sabrina, I must warn you that His Majesty is coming to see you soon," she said quietly, avoiding looking into my eyes.

"Why? Hasn't he tortured me enough?"

"Hush now. He'll hear you."

"Let him hear me. I really don't care."

Relda clicked her tongue. "Tsk tsk, girl. You're a foolish one."

"Foolish indeed," I mumbled. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I suppose not," she replied, laying a clean dress across the foot of my bed. "Put this on, will you? I'm sure His Majesty would not care to see you in your dirty clothes."

"I couldn't care less about what His Majesty sees me in."

Relda opened her mouth to say something, but a heavy knocking at the door cut her short. She shot me a small smile before bustling towards the door. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who was behind it.

"Leave us now, maid."

I closed my eyes even tighter. I should've known it was going to be him.

I heard the door shut, and the room was filled with silence. My bed dipped as someone sat on it. Fingers ghosted my eyelids.

"I command you to open your eyes," drawled Puck, gripping the sides of my face.

"I can't. I have a headache."

"I said I commanded you."

I debated putting up a fight, but I just wanted to get this little visit over with. Begrudgingly, my eyes opened slowly. "What do you want?"

"I want to speak to you. I am very displeased with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are. When aren't you displeased with me?"

"You vomited all over my new cloak."

Unable to contain myself, I let out a bark of laughter. "Is that what you're here about? You're ugly cloak? Well, Your Majesty, I apologize for ruining your already hideous cloak."

"That's enough from you!" he roared, his jaw clenching angrily.

"No, I think that's enough from you!" I sneered back.

He stood up from the bed, bending over so his face was directly in front of mine.

"You worthless, no-good dirty slave. How dare you think you have the right to treat your King that way? Consider yourself lucky that was not your head rolling across the courtyard earlier today! And watch your tongue, or it will be your head tomorrow!"

I stared at him, my teeth clenching together so hard I thought they might break. Taking all the strength I could muster, I rolled over, away from his hateful eyes.

My actions made him angry. He grabbed my arm and jerked my back toward him. I didn't have the strength or energy to fight him off. I stared at his leg, refusing to meet his gaze. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I desperately fought to keep them back.

After a moment, I heard him sigh exasperatedly and loosen his grip on my arm. I felt his eyes on my face and a strange sense of shame washed over me. I couldn't look well. I'd been laying in bed for weeks, doing nothing. I hadn't been eating and could feel myself shrinking away. I was a disgusting mess. But why did I care what he thought of my appearance?

Puck continued to stare at me. His hands suddenly reached for my face, and I flinched back. He chuckled softly, gently placing his hands on my cheeks and rubbing away the few tears that I'd been completely unaware of. I lifted my eyes, curious as to what he was doing. His green eyes were boring straight into my soul, picking apart everything that was left of me.

I must not have looked at him closely when we had been together earlier. He was thinner too, and dark circles hung under his eyes. His skin was pale and his hair was hanging limply around his face.

He began to laugh as I stared intently into his sad eyes. Daphne had been right; he didn't look much better than I felt, but I had been able to stay in bed for weeks, without a care in the world. Puck didn't have that luxury.

"What a fine mess we're both in," he said with a sad smile as his laugh slowly faded.

I didn't respond, but felt anger bubble inside of me. He had done this. He was the one to blame for this mess. He had no right to act as if we had both played part in this disaster.

"You'll never forgive me, will you?" he questioned. All traces of the smile gone.

He was staring at me with an intensity I'd never seen before. He was looking for the answer in my gaze, knowing I wouldn't respond verbally. I hoped he wouldn't see that I'd already forgiven him. Despite having loathed him merely seconds before, I would have gladly moved into his arms again and stayed by his side forever, as long as it meant not feeling like this. Like my life was over; nothing left for me to live for.

Just one look at his face and I'd broken my resolve. The feeling of his hands on my face was enough to make me do anything for him, but I couldn't let him know that.

As much as I wanted to crawl into his arms and lay there forever, there was a small part inside me speaking just above a whisper. It was telling me that no matter what Puck tells me, no matter what happens inside this room, Puck will marry Moth. He will be the King of Faerie, and I will be no more to him than what I am now. It would only hurt worse, the longer I held on to him.

"I miss you, Sabrina," he whispered quietly; so quietly that I had barely understood him.

I saw the pain in his eyes and knew he was speaking the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to break the last little bit of reserve. I couldn't go back to the way things were; he couldn't go back either. My life as his companion was over. I had to accept that, but so did he.

All my emotions were swirling around in my aching head and I couldn't help but feel as if a battle was taking place there.

"Please talk to me," his voice broke and I could see tears now forming in his eyes.

His grip got a little tighter on my head as he begged for me to respond. He looked so desperate and crazed. I'd never seen him this way. I had to look away from him. My gaze rested on his stomach. I heard him breathe in deeply before he released my face.

"I…" he cut himself off and then took another shaky breath.

I didn't dare look at his face again, scared of what I'd see and what I'd do. I stared at his stomach, watching as it slightly rose and fell.

"I'm freeing you."

His words were short but strong. It was a command, not a promise. My gazed snapped back up to him. I was confused. Did I hear him correctly?

"I'm giving you a bit of land just beyond the city limits where you can live, free of ever having to see me again." Tears fell as he spoke. Without realizing what I was doing, I reached up to wipe them away.

It hurt him to let me go, just like it hurt Veronica, though they both believed I was going somewhere better. Veronica had loved me though. Is it possible that Puck felt the same?

"I'll have it prepared for you. It should be ready by tomorrow." Tears were steadily leaking from his misty blue eyes.

I felt myself begin to cry as well. I loved him. I believed I always would. But I had to get away. I couldn't have him. He would never be mine. With all the strength I could muster, I slowly pulled myself into a seated position. I firmly gripped his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Thank you."

The intensity of my emotion and the meaning of the words were the same. He was releasing me from my prison. He was my savior.

He brought his hands back up to rest on my cheeks. We stared at each other for a few moments before, without warning, his smashed his lips into mine.

It was needy and desperate. We'd been separated for so long, but the moment our lips touched it was as if they'd never been apart. Our tongues danced together with a sense of urgency. Our tears mixed as we clung to each other, pulling as close as possible.

When air was necessary, we pulled our mouths apart but kept our foreheads connected. I opened my eyes to find his staring right back.

He took a shaky breath and pecked our lips together before he pulled his face back completely. His face was scrunched up and he shook his head as though he was internally debating with his emotions. He looked down at the floor for a split second before looking back up and staring intently into my eyes, searching for his answer. He closed his eyes, then reopened them, a determined look on his face.

His mouth opened slowly and let out, in a tiny whisper but with so much intensity, a phrase I'd never imagined hearing from him.

"I love you, Sabrina."

* * *

**I realized after writing this that I must hold some sort of subconscious grudge against Daphne. This is the second time I've killed her off in one of my stories...**

**Anyways, hello! Sorry for the long wait! It had been the busiest month ever for me, and I just could not find the time. This chapter feels sort of all over the place, idk. Tell me what you think! There's only two chapters left! (I know I said only two left last chapter but oops I lied)**

**Soooo leave me a little review or two! How do you feel about Puck's confession? Should Sabrina get with him or stay away? Tell me what you think!**

**Until next week! Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 19

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. His words replayed over and over in my mind.

"I love you, Sabrina."

Was I dreaming? Was it some kind of cruel joke? I continued to stare at him, expecting him to start laughing, to deny it, but he didn't. His gaze matched mine confidently. He had said it, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I love you more than I've ever loved another person."

He was still so close to my face; I could feel his breath. I could smell his musky scent that could only be described as Puck. All my senses were amplified as I took in everything, not wanting to miss a moment.

"You're everything to me, and it's scary. I can't be so dependent on you, not if I'm going to make a good king."

I heard his words and knew they should hurt, but they didn't. Every part of me was filled with joy. He loved me. Nothing else mattered. Puck loved me.

"I don't understand why I want you so desperately, Sabrina. You're like the air I breathe. I can't survive without you. I've never met another boy that loves his companion like I love you. Those days you were angry with me this winter, I hurt so much. I never want you to be angry. I only want to see you smile and know I caused it. I want to be with you always and never hurt you again."

He was rambling, but I didn't care. He could've rambled for the rest of our lives and I wouldn't have cared. He had said it again; he loved me. He wanted me. He needed me.

"I… It just hurts so much that I'll never be able to be with you," he whispered to me.

He squeezed my cheeks a little tighter and I felt that he was trembling. I felt my own hands tremble as well. He had been speaking the truth.

I didn't know what hurt worse, thinking he didn't love me or knowing he did but couldn't do anything about it. We weren't meant to be. Somehow, our paths had managed to cross and intertwine in ways they never should've. We would both have to move on from our forbidden love. There was no other choice.

Hastily, he released me and stood from the bed. I had no time to react and grab for him. He was across the room before I could register what was happening. Before he finally exited, he paused and looked back at me.

"Your new home will be ready by tomorrow."

I shook my head at him. I didn't want to leave the palace. He only gave me a sad smile in return.

"This is what we both need, Sabrina. I wish you the best. You certainly deserve it."

With that, he was gone. I tried to step from the bed but felt extremely tired and weak. I was having trouble sitting up. I'd never be able to follow him.

Had I really let myself slip so far? I didn't even have the strength to get out of bed. I'd been eating though, more and more. How could this have been happening?

Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, the door opened, and Basil walked in with my tray of food.

"You're awake!" He smiled brightly and set the tray down on my bedside table. "I don't remember the last time I saw you awake."

Everything began to quickly fall into place, making so much sense. Basil hated the royal family. Basil wanted to go home, back to his kingdom. Basil was the kitchen boy. He was constantly around every bit of food that came from the kitchen. It was Basil. It had to be. He killed the king.

And he was killing me.

I felt betrayed. What had I ever done to him? The king had imprisoned him and forced him into servitude. I'd only ever treated him as a friend.

"Why?" I said sharply.

If he was surprised by my question, he didn't show it. He merely matched my gaze as I stared at him.

"Why what?" he responded, playing the ever-innocent kitchen boy.

"Why are you killing me?"

The words weren't as hard to speak as I thought they would be. They rolled from my mouth as if I was discussing the weather. Basil didn't even flinch.

"He doesn't deserve you, Sabrina. You're worth so much more than he could ever give. Look at all he's done to you." He gestured to my sad form, lying curled on the bed.

"He told me he loves me," I defended Puck.

"But yet he's still sending you away. Will you ever be happy? Can you ever truly be happy again?"

I knew what he was doing, and it was working. He was right. I'd never be happy again without Puck. Knowing that he returned my feelings only made it worse. I wanted to die. I've wanted to die since he took away my title as companion. This would only quicken the process that was sure to happen anyway. I wasn't in any physical pain. Maybe it would be better this way.

"I could've made you happy, Sabrina."

I shook my head meekly. "No, Basil. You couldn't have."

He looked at me, irritation in his eyes. "Yes, I could have. I have more to offer than him. I loved you, Sabrina. Has he ever made you happy? Are you happy with him?"

I stayed silent. I had no answer.

"Will you ever be happy, Sabrina? Can you ever _truly_ be happy?"

"Why did you frame Daphne?" I said curtly, refusing to answer his question.

He smiled slightly. "I did her a favor. She was even unhappier than you."

"No," I said, shaking my head slightly. "I saw you and Mustardseed together. You were jealous of her, weren't you?"

Basil suddenly looked angry. "How dare you!"

"It's the truth, is it not?"

This time, it was Basil who remained silent.

A few moments of silence passed before I spoke up again, unable to contain my curiosity. "Why the King?"

As I spoke, I realized speaking was beginning to get tiresome. I was exhausted from the conversation I'd just had with Puck and I couldn't handle any more strenuous thinking.

"I want Puck to suffer." Basil's growled. "He ordered that my father be executed a week after the rebellion. And on top of that, he took you from me. I want him to suffer now, as much as I suffered."

I heard all the rage dripping from his words. I felt the tension in the room. Basil was seeking revenge, and so far he'd gotten away with it. I supposed when I was gone, he'd still get away with it. No one would investigate my death. No one would realize he is the only common factor between the King's food that day and mine.

"But poison was found on Puck's plate," I countered.

"I put it on his roll. I knew he'd give it to you," Basil answered truthfully.

He'd planned to kill me that day. My dear friend wanted to have me killed for the sake of revenge. Puck and I had been distant then, but nothing like now were. How could he justify my death?

Strangely enough, I did not want to know the answer. I didn't need to hear that from him. I could feel my eyes drooping and didn't know if sleep was whisking me away or death.

"How long do I have?" I asked him, a strange calm settling over me.

"I don't know. I've been slowly poisoning your food the past two weeks."

I reached over to the tray of food and Basil quickly reached to hand me what I'd wanted. A roll. I sunk my teeth into it and chewed the warm bread slowly. I glanced up at Basil as I ate. He didn't look regretful.

"He was freeing me. He was giving me land," I told Basil, wanting to tell someone before I died. "And he told me he loved me. He actually loves me, Basil."

I felt a small smile creep onto my face. He really did love me. All this time, he really did love me.

"He does," Basil said back, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"All these years I've loved him. He loved me back." I felt tears start to fall.

This was it. I could feel it. I knew death was coming. My body was getting heavy. My brain was getting foggy. That roll had pushed my last ounce of life from my fingers.

Basil grabbed onto my hand and held on tightly as I spoke my last words to him. I smiled through my tears and managed to let out one more phrase before succumbing to Death's will.

"Puck loves me."

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me! I had to kill Sabrina! This story could never have had a happy ending! We all know that!**

**Tell me what you think in a review? It'd make my day! **

**One chapter left! Review! Please! Bye!**


	21. Epilogue

It was cold. Very cold. I couldn't feel it, but I could tell it was by the way he was shivering. He was the only person crying.

Puck.

My one and only true love. The only boy I'd ever loved. The only boy I ever would love.

He'd been crying for weeks. At any given point, you could see the signs of tears in his eyes. But no matter how many times he was asked, he always denied that anything was wrong. But now, as he stood there, huddled over my grave, he hid nothing. He sobbed openly, surrounded by the few people gathered around the hole in the ground that my body was slowly being lowered into.

I guess I'd never really realized it, but I had been everything to Puck. Ever since the day I arrived at the palace, I'd been. He had denied it, he had pushed me away, he had even hurt me. It was a miracle the stress of it all hadn't been what got me in the end.

Basil killed me. Basil did exactly what he had planned to do all along. He hurt Puck. He killed his father, then he killed the one person Puck had ever loved. I was the victim. I'd always been the victim.

Puck's sobs drowned out the sound of dirt hitting my coffin below him. I frowned as I watched him shake uncontrollably. He would never recover from this. He would forever be in pieces over the death of me-his companion. This had destroyed him.

As the few other funeral-goers made their way back into the castle, Puck refused to leave. He continued to watch my grave fill with dirt, the tears still running freely.

Three hours passed. At least, I believed it had been about three hours. Time hadn't applied to me anymore. Puck had yet to leave the mound of dirt that marked the site of my burial. He was still there, shivering outside in the cold.

It began to drizzle; cold, icy drops that stabbed like needles. I silently thanked the servant girl who braved the rain to bring Puck a large fur coat to drape over himself. As she returned inside, I decided to approach him. See him up close.

When I finally reached him I saw that he was soaked and frozen to the bone, but he was talking. He was talking to me, as if I was there with him, listening to his every word. I was, but he didn't know that. He couldn't see me.

"Do you remember the day I tried to teach you to ride?" He chuckled softly through chattering teeth. "I was so worried you'd fall off, that I lost control of my own horse. I should have just put you on my horse. What was I thinking?"

He sighed shakily, tracing his finger through the mud. "You were the most spectacular person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I loved you. I still do, with every ounce of my soul."

"I can't believe I was going to be a father," he whispered.

My head snapped up. A father? What did he mean?

As if he had heard my question, he continued. "Yes, my pet, you were going to be the mother to my heir. Although, this might not even be a shock to you; you may have already known and not told me. But you weren't far along. The corner says only a few weeks."

I shook my head in disbelief. I had been pregnant? I could've had Puck's baby...

Puck cried harder now, the tears mingling with the raindrops on his face. "I'm going to have to marry Moth, Sabrina. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to uphold the kingdom. But believe me, my love. I will never love her. Not like I loved you."

He didn't love her. I could tell by the way his voice grew cold that he was telling the truth. My heart hurt, but it didn't matter. I was dead, and even if I wasn't, he would have married Moth anyways.

"And what will happen to your dearly beloved kitchen boy, I'm sure you're wondering?" Puck's voice had a cold sneer to it; almost evil. "He'll be executed for murder on two counts. His head will ride into battle against the Grimm kingdom until their revolt is over."

"And what will happen to me?" His voice was soft again; hushed. "I'll rule my country."

We sat in silence for a few moments before Puck spoke again. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You really were the best thing to ever happen to me."

Although he couldn't feel it, I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and imagining that I was feeling his warmth. The warmth I missed so much. I would have given anything to be alive again at that moment, to tell him I loved him.

"I can't believe our story is over."

"Tell me our story," I whispered.

"Sabrina?" He hesitated, turning his head to stare at me.

I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Puck?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Oh, great. Now I've really gone crazy. I'm hallucinating!"

I smiled. "You are not."

"Then how am I seeing you next to me? Hearing your voice once more?"

I paused. "Well, maybe you are hallucinating. Gone a bit crazy there, Your Majesty?"

He stared at me. "I wish you were really here."

"I am here, for now. Tell me our story."

"That would take all night."

"I've got the time."

After a moment of hesitation, he began talking. He told our story; the story of me and him, from the very beginning. He told it in such detail; things that I had not even been able to remember myself. But Puck had forgotten nothing. Every moment of Puck's life, from his tenth birthday to now, had revolved around me.

Hours passed. We both still sat at my grave. The rain had stopped, but pools of water had settled on the moist ground. The sun had set a long time ago, and we sat cloaked in darkness as Puck finally finished his story.

"Then, I left you. It had been my intention to never see you again, but to know that you were safe and happy. I just wanted you to be happy. That's all I'd ever wanted. Sometimes my own quest for happiness would blind my vision." He finished his tale with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's my fault you're dead, Sabrina."

I shook my head. "No, Puck. It's not."

He looked at me. "You're fading now. You're fading away from my sight."

I looked down at myself. I _was_ fading. With my body in the ground and my soul finally at peace, I knew I wasn't going to remain on Earth much longer.

"I'll still always be here with you," I promised, putting my hand on top of his. "I love you, Puck."

"I love you, too, Sabrina."

"Go inside now, you hear? You'll catch your death out here in this weather," I smiled, standing up.

"Of course, my pet."

"Goodbye, Puck," I called as I drifted away, finally at peace.

"Goodbye, Sabrina."

Later that night, Basil escaped. He and Mustardseed stole horses from the palace and rode south to the border, where they escaped Faerie and were never to be found. But that's not the news that shocked everybody that next day.

A shrill scream is what woke up nearly the entire kingdom as morning finally came. A scream that echoed and rang from every corner and crevice of the castle, down every corridor, through every room. It was the scream of a servant girl, a friend of Sabrina's who had gone to pay her respects at her grave and found the unthinkable.

There, she saw her King, lying across Sabrina's muddy grave, just as stiff and lifeless as his lover, a dagger dug straight through his heart.

* * *

**And it's over! This story has finally come to an end!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It was so awesome to create this story and I had so much fun!**

**Please tell me what you think in a review. I'd love love love to know your thoughts on the ending! Did anybody see this coming? I mean, if you read the story summary, it does hint to it a bit!**

**Thank you all, again, so much. I love you all!**


End file.
